The Scariest Thought
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: Katniss hates new social situations. Attending a Game of Thrones and curry night with a bunch of people she barely knows terrifies her. That is until see meets someone who makes her night a whole lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is what I wrote for the S2SL drive back in February. After I finished it I realised wasn't quite ready to let it go and I have decided to extend it from the original posting. It won't be a full blown fanfic, just snapshots of their lives as their relationship and each chapter could be read on its on or as part of a whole. It won't be updated as regularly as my other fics as my other WIP is my main focus but I am hoping to update every couple of weeks. This chapter is the original posting for S2SL but the next one will be a totally unseen expansion. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

Part 1

I pull my grey cardigan tighter round my body and cross my arms over my chest. It is that awkward time of year in Scotland where it is too warm to wear a jacket but too cold for just a cardigan. I shift about nervously on my feet as I chew my bottom lip and stand on the doorstep of a virtual stranger. This is not a situation I am entirely comfortable with.

"Are you sure he doesn't mind me coming? I mean the rest of you are all really good friends. I don't want to be seen as some lame tag along," I ask my best friend who stands beside me.

"Don't be silly. Darius says the more the merrier and you have met Gale and Delly before. No one is going to care," Madge replies trying to reassure me.

I take a deep breath and nod my head trying to convince myself that this is true. I'm just not good in new social situations.

I have a few very good friends but don't really do casual acquaintances. I'm content in having a small group of really good friends rather than a large group of people I only pretend to like most of the time. Coming to a curry and _Game of Thrones_ night with a bunch of people I hardly know is one of the scariest things for me to do. I always end up clamming up and hanging about awkwardly on the fringes whenever I am put in new social situations.

But Madge has persuaded me to come to this small get together with her friends from church. I have known her for the last 20 years and after we met as messy 3 year olds at a local play group. Most of my fondest childhood memories involve her. I am not a religious person but that has never hindered our friendship. She has never pressurised me to believe certain things and has largely kept that part of herself separate from our friendship.

That was until recently and she developed a crush on her tall, dark and handsome church friend Gale. She won't stop talking about him and has tried to get me to come to more gatherings with her church friends to act as moral support. I have only relented a couple of times and hated every second of them feeling greatly out of place. Some of her friends are a bit holier than now about their religion and look down their noses at me for not going to church. I have never felt comfortable around them. But I agreed to this one because I am a big Thrones fan and don't have Sky TV. I won't get to watch the first episode of the new season if I don't come to her friend's tonight.

Still doesn't mean I am looking forward to a night where I get my tongue tied as I hopelessly try to make small talk.

Madge's friend, Darius, answers the door with a big smile and a hug for Madge. I smile awkwardly at the freckly, red headed young man and clutch the strap of my bag tightly as I step into the slightly messy hallway.

Madge instantly makes herself at home, shaking off her shoes and talking a mile a minute about her love for Darius's home brewed beer. I follow them silently from behind as Darius takes us through to his living room and offers us a beer before he collapses on an old bean bag chair. Madge immediately flops down on one of the sofas and nestles into the cushions while I awkwardly perch on the edge of the sofa beside her. I clutch my bottle of beer tightly as I take a sip to try and calm my nerves.

Only one other person has arrived and Darius waves his hand between me and this other stranger once we have sat down.

"Thom, Katniss. Katniss, Thom. Katniss is a friend of Madge's from school," Darius says.

The Thom guy nods his head at me and I try to smile back in acknowledgement but the muscles in my face don't seem to be working properly and it comes across more of a grimace. However Thom doesn't seem to notice and the 3 of them all begin chatting about some ceilidh their church has coming up to raise funds to build a school in Tanzania. I busy myself by scanning my eyes over the various knick knacks around the room and drinking my beer as I count down the minutes until the show starts and it will become socially acceptable for me to sit back and stay quiet.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rings and Darius jumps out of his bean bag and bounds towards the door. Madge picks herself off the sofa and straightens out the navy dress she is wearing before smoothing her hair back. It is clear who she is hoping is at the door.

I hear loud exclamations coming from the hallway and both Madge and Thom walk through to greet whoever it is that has just walked in. Not wanting to be left by myself I get up and follow them through and hover at the back.

Madge smiles shyly at Gale, who has indeed just arrived, and he smiles affectionately back at her. There is a smallish, excitable blonde girl with him who practically bounces up and down on her feet as she tells Darius about the latest gossip she has heard. I've met Delly before and although a bit squeaky for my liking she does at least make an effort to talk to me at these things, something that the more pretentious church goers don't do as I am not one of them.

Madge's eyes widen though when she catches sight of the other young man with them.

"Oh my goodness! Peeta! I didn't think you were coming tonight! I thought you had already left!" Madge exclaims as she wraps her arms around him.

"You've not got rid of me quite yet. I fly out to tomorrow. Got to be up at 0320 hours sharp," the man replies tapping at his watch.

My heart actually stops at the sight of him. I have definitely not seen him before at any of these things Madge has dragged me to. I would have definitely noticed him if he had been.

This Peeta person stands just a few inches shorter of Gale's 6 foot 3 inch frame. He has broad shoulders and strong arms that are perfectly emphasised in his tight fitting white t-shirt. I catch a glimpse of some black writing inked on the inside of his left forearm as he raises his arm to scratch the side of his head. His ashy blond hair is cut short and neat and he has dimples in his cheeks when he smiles.

But his most striking feature is his blue eyes. They are the brightest cerulean blue and my breath is momentarily taken away when they look in my direction and catch my eye.

The stranger looks at me curiously before giving me a cheeky grin and taking a step towards me.

"You're new. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Peeta," he says.

"Katniss," I reply. "I'm friends with Madge."

Peeta flits his gaze briefly to Madge who nods her head before he turns back round to face me. He smiles at me again.

"Katniss. That is a strange name," he says.

"No stranger than Peeta," I reply.

Peeta raises his eyebrows in surprise before setting his face in a grin and leaning his side against the wall.

I don't quite know where that came from. Normally I would have blushed and tried to deflect the situation. But there is something about this man that makes me feel unlike myself.

"Well said," he replies still looking at me curiously. "My real name is Peter but my older brother couldn't pronounce his "r"s when he was younger. The nickname kind of stuck."

He pauses before looking me up and down. I blush a little at the intensity of his stare before his eyes rise up to settle on my face again.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Katniss is just such an unusual name. I have never come across it before," he says.

"It's the name of some edible water potato," Madge chips in, making her way to stand beside me.

I cringe as my best friend divulges this piece of information. Most girls are named after pretty flowers such as lilies or roses but my father had to name me after an edible water root.

Peeta seems to find this amusing and stands up straighter as he gives me a wide grin.

"Well Water Potato, it is nice to meet you. Why don't you lead us all through so we can get this shindig started," he says with a smile.

I would be offended by his slight dig at my name if his eyes didn't linger on me for a moment longer than they probably should have.

My heart beat picks up again but it has nothing to do with nerves this time.

Everyone finds a seat in the living once we have walked through. Madge leaves the seat she had beside me to go and sit next to Gale and I don't miss the look of delight in his eyes when she sits close next to him. This leaves Peeta free to sit down next to me and Delly then squeezes in next to him.

With 3 of us sitting on the sofa there isn't a lot of space between us and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as Peeta's arm gently brushes against mine before he swings it around the back of the sofa. His left arm rests close to my head and I try to peer at the writing on his arm, curious about what it says.

"So how long are you going to be out there?" Darius asks turning to Peeta.

"They don't know. They said it could be anything from 2 weeks to 9 months. It is kind of depressing when you pack for 9 months and realise that all your belongings can fit into one large rucksack." Peeta replies.

Peeta stops and pauses as the rest of the room nod their head in understanding. I am left completely confused about what he is talking about. Delly must see my confusion because she turns to me and leans across Peeta to speak to me.

"Peeta's in the army. His regiment fly out early tomorrow morning," she says filling me in.

Realisation washes over me as it all makes sense. But then something else appears in my chest. A hint of disappointment.

I quickly push that thought aside. I have known him for all of 15 minutes. I shouldn't be disappointed about him going away.

"Hopefully it won't be too long. They just need to give us a job. My commanding officer thinks we will be back for the summer," Peeta adds.

I grow curious to know more about his job. I have never met anyone who is part of the armed services before. I didn't realise that there was so much uncertainty in it.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "Or are you not allowed to say?"

Peeta smiles at me broadly as he tilts his head to one side to look at me.

"I couldn't tell you. I won't know until I step off the plane sometime in the next 2 days and they say welcome to Syria or wherever we end up," he replies.

"That's crazy!" I say.

Peeta smiles and nods his head.

"Yep. We get taken out to the airport at 4am tomorrow morning and we will just wait around until we are told to get on a flight. Technically I am not supposed to be here tonight. We are all supposed to be tucked up nice and safe in the barracks," he says.

My eyes widen at his revelation. I find they whole thing fascinating. So much unknown. I am a person that likes a plan. I need to know where and what I am doing a long time in advance.

"Don't worry about it Peet. We'll host you a party when you get back. Delly will make the cake," Gale says.

Peeta, who had been staring at me intently, turns away to look at Gale. A cheeky grin spreads across his face.

"I only want one of Delly's finest creations. Lots of chocolate and nuts," he replies.

"Hey, if you come back missing a leg or something we can shape the cake to look like the one you lost!" Delly exclaims.

I am shocked by her words. Peeta is about to go off to a war zone. He might not come back. How can they joke about it?

Peeta seems to find it funny though and laughs it off.

"I think I deserve two cakes if that happens," he replies.

The rest of the group all laugh too as they start suggesting all the ways that Peeta could hurt himself while he is out there.

I stay out of the whole conversation, slightly disturbed by how they can all laugh at something so serious. Aren't they all supposed to be Christians? Surely this is not in the Christian spirit.

The conversation comes to an end when Darius gets up to check on the curry and the remaining people in the room break out into their own conversations.

I sit back silently as I try to wrap my head around the conversation I have just heard. Peeta shifts his body to look at me with another smile. My heart does flip when I see it. He has such a nice smile. It just seems so genuine and he has these adorable dimples in his cheeks when he does so.

However Peeta must see my slightly freaked out look and his features soften slightly at the sight.

"Are you okay? Did we freak you out just then?" he asks.

I shake my head as I answer.

"How can you joke about it? Those things could really happen to you. Isn't it a bit insensitive?" I ask.

Peeta grows quiet for the first time since he has arrived and I worry that I have offended him in some way.

"If you don't joke about it, it becomes an all too scary thought. Once you are out there you can't dwell on all the things that could happen to you. That is a sure fire way for you to go crazy or get killed," he replies.

I nod my head as his revelation makes sense. We often joke about things we fear to distract us from the reality of it.

"Do you get scared?" I ask.

Being in the army is such a world away from what I do. I teach 6 years olds every day for a living. I don't have to face the prospect of mortal danger every day I go into work.

Peeta looks at me and shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

"Everyone gets scared. There would be something wrong with you if you didn't," he replies.

He then shifts so he can pick his arm off the back of the sofa and bring it down to lay his forearm across my lap. He runs his finger of the words that are tattooed along the inside of his forearm. I shift closer to get a better look. I have been intrigued about what is written there since the moment he walked in.

"Power is made perfect in weakness. Corinthians 12: 9," Peeta quotes.

I stare down at the intricately written words on his forearm. I reach a finger out to trace over the letters. Peeta watches me intently as my fingers write on his flesh. I have never met someone so interesting before. The quote is a beautiful reminder that our vulnerabilities do not weaken us.

"It is okay to have weaknesses. God will always be there to strengthen me," he says.

I stop tracing his tattoo to raise my head to look at him. Even though I have known Madge since we were little I have never really understood why she believes in it. I have just never seen the appeal of living your life by someone else's rules.

"I've never got the whole God thing. There just seems to be too much bad out there in the world for him to be real," I reply.

"There is also a lot of good out there in the world," Peeta replies.

I shrug my shoulders. Peeta smiles.

"It can get pretty lonely when you are on tour. You miss your home and your family. It's nice to know that He will always be there for me," he adds.

I nod my head in understanding. I don't think it is ever going to be something I believe in but I can't begrudge Peeta if it gives him comfort in times of need.

I want to find out more about him. Has he been on tour before? Do the other men in his regiment make fun of him for his religion? But Darius bounds through interrupting our conversation.

"Okay people. Dinner is up. Try and form an orderly queue as you all rush to taste my culinary masterpiece!" he exclaims.

Madge rolls her eyes as she and Gale get up to go through to get their dinner. Delly and Thom follow them soon after.

Peeta turns to me with a smile. Another skip in my heartbeat.

"We better get there quick. Gale eats like a horse when he has the chance," he says.

I laugh lightly as I rise with him off the sofa. He puts his arm out and steps to the side to let me through and I follow my nose to the spicy smells in the kitchen. Peeta follows closely behind me and a warm feeling spreads though my body at his close proximity.

There is a short queue in the kitchen as people pile their plates high with rice and naan bread. However I am so distracted by the soft smell of mint coming off Peeta's body that I don't notice the tiny step that you need to take up into the kitchen. I trip on the step and have to stick my arms out to steady myself against the door. As I grip hold of the door frame I feel a strong pair of hands grab hold of my waist to steady me.

"Woah! Careful," Peeta voice calls as he steadies me.

I twist round to look at him and find his face right next to mine. This close I can see the tiny specks of purple in his brilliant blue irises. His hands have a tight hold of my waist and they feel like they are burning through the fabric of my shirt. My eyes flit down to look at his plump lips and there is a flash of heat to my core as he sticks out his tongue to lick his bottom lip.

The only sound I can hear is the pounding of my own heart. His eyes piercing mine. The hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

But then Peeta's face breaks into a grin as he steps away and helps me right myself.

"I've never seen anyone fall _up_ steps before," he says.

I scowl at him and he laughs. Slowly I step out of his grip and grab myself a plate. No one seems to have witnessed the moment between us and I concentrate on getting my heart rate back to normal. I go to grab a spoon so I can start filling my plate with rice.

Peeta sidles up behind me and leans down to whisper in my ear as he grabs a piece of naan bread.

"Darius makes a pretty hot curry. I hope you can handle it," he says.

I turn my head back to look at him with a coy smile.

"I like things hot. It makes things more exciting," I reply making sure I hold his gaze.

We are stuck staring at each other again. I don't quite know where that came from. Maybe it's the effects of Darius's homebrewed beer. Or maybe it is something this man does to make me feel relaxed and less shy.

Peeta's smile grows.

"Someone is finding their tongue. They always say it is the quiet ones that you have to watch out for," he replies.

"You better believe it. I did archery at school. I could come after you if I wanted," I reply.

Peeta chuckles.

"I'll make sure to keep my eye out for you then," he says.

I give him a casual shrug of the shoulder before turning back around and serving myself some of the curry.

A thrill goes up my spine as I try to hide my smile from him.

We take our plates back through to the living room to start tucking into our meal. Much to my delight Peeta sits next to me again. His body is even closer to mine as our elbows gently knock together as we eat.

Apart from the high strung tension I feel in my body from being in such close proximity to Peeta I find the rest of me relaxing around Madge and her friends. It helps that there are only a few of them here tonight and most of the holier than now ones are absent.

Darius and Peeta are at the centre of most of the goings on. Both of them are slightly cheeky but charming and they often get teased for their sometimes very basic general knowledge. Considering Peeta travels the world with his job he knows where very few countries are. Apparently Alaska is its very own continent.

He makes me laugh with his silly tales about his time in the army barracks and his rather grumpy officer in command Haymitch. He takes all the teasing on the chin and has a fantastic ability to make fun of himself.

I find I am able to join in with some of the good natured conversation as well and share stories of my own. For the first time I don't feel like a wallflower lingering at the back of the party.

It is one of the most enjoyable nights I have had in a long while.

After dinner is cleared away someone brings out the board games and we start a heated game of Pictionary where cheating is prevalent. Peeta immediately claims me as his partner and we squish together on an old arm chair so we can get the best view of the flip chart. I am practically sitting on his lap as I curl my legs up onto the chair and use Peeta's front as a back rest. He places a casual arm around the back of the chair and I imagine briefly what it would feel like to have his arm around my shoulder instead.

My competitive nature kicks in though and even with my lousy drawing attempts Peeta somehow manages to make sense of my scribbles.

"Scrambled egg!" Peeta shouts out as I pepper the sheet with small black dots.

"Yes!" I exclaim pointing my pen at him in delight.

"No way!" Darius exclaims shaking his head. "That is literally a squiggle with dots."

I smile at him triumphantly as I put my pen down and make my way back to Peeta. He gives me a high five as I sit back down.

"Suck it up mate. We are just an awesome team," Peeta says.

I laugh as I reach over Peeta to grab a drink of my beer. I accidentally graze the top of Peeta's chest as I bring my arm back. I swear I almost see a shiver go up Peeta's spine.

"Or you are both just on the same juvenile wavelength," Madge points out as she gets up for her own turn.

Peeta turns to give her a shrug of his shoulder as he takes a sip of his own beer.

We sit facing each other now and our eyes lock together as we sip our drinks.

"I've never met a person as competitive as me," he says. "It's hot."

I give him a coy smile as I place my beer bottle back down.

"You should see me at Scrabble. Now that is my game," I reply a little cockily.

The beer is definitely making me more confident. I would never be this bold and forward sober. The alcohol and Peeta's intoxicating smell of mint and spice is spreading a warm tingling sensation throughout my body. I realise that I haven't thought once about leaving.

"Remind me never to challenge you to a game. Spelling is not my strong point," Peeta replies.

"Are you admitting there is something you aren't good at? Haven't you been trying to convince everyone that you are a master of all skills?" I tease.

Peeta has no problem about showing off his talents. From baking to drawing to speaking 3 different languages he has a wide range of skills. With anyone else it could be considered arrogant but there is a charm in the way he says it that doesn't make it sound like boasting. And he is quick to make fun of his own faults when they do crop up.

"We can't all be as perfect as you," he replies with a grin as he gently bumps his shoulder with mine.

An excited thrill runs up my body. Throughout the game he has found ways to touch me. Pats on the back. An encouraging leg squeeze. Brushing my fingers as he passes me my beer. Every touch sends an electric current through my body. My body has never had such a strong and instant reaction to man.

"I never said I was perfect," I reply.

Peeta's face suddenly softens and he looks at me intently. My heart begins to hammer again underneath the intensity of his stare.

"You seem pretty perfect to me," he says sincerely.

My breath gets caught in my throat. There is no way this attractive man could think of me in that way. I am too normal and plain. But the way he looks at me, like I am the light in the room, turns all my insides into mush.

We are broken out of our trance by Gale correctly guessing that Madge has drawn a submarine and she lets out an excited shout.

The game comes to an end as _Game of Thrones_ is about to start and we settle down to watch the first episode of the new season.

I cough as I break my gaze from Peeta and turn so I am facing the TV. Peeta leans further back against the arm rest of the chair and I feel my body being pulled back with his as he does so. My back leans against his front as I swing my legs round to hang over the edge of the chair. Peeta rests his right hand on his thigh, his thumb gently brushing the edge of my leg. I try to ignore the heat there seems to be brewing from that part of my body.

"I have to say I am intrigued about how this season is going to play out. With all they changed and left out last season the butterfly effect is going to be huge," Darius says as he settles into his bean bag chair.

Madge bobs her head as she snuggles into Gale's side. It seems her mission to get closer to Gale tonight is working.

"I know. It will be interesting. What is going to happen with Brienne and Pod if there is no Lady Stoneheart? And how is Jaime being in Dorne going to affect things?" she says.

I nod my head in agreement and so do most of the other people in the room. Thom and Gale then start discussing the various fan theories about the Hound and Jon Snow's parents.

Peeta sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you lot speaking another language? I have no idea what you are talking about. Is there really any reason why the characters can't have normal names like Bob?" he asks.

I twist round to give him a frown.

"Why did you come to a Game of Thrones night if you don't like it?" I ask.

Peeta grins as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Free food and beer. And my last night in civilised company. I just didn't realise you would all take it so seriously," he replies.

I roll my eyes at him before twisting back round to face the TV again.

Peeta leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"Besides, you wouldn't be having as much fun if I wasn't here," he whispers.

Goosebumps rise on my arms as I feel his hot breath against the back of my neck. He has certainly made the evening more entertaining but I am not going to let him know that.

"I think you over estimate the power of your charm," I say keeping my eyes straight as they look at the television.

I am not about to let him see just how true his comment is. I can feel him chuckle lightly against my back but he doesn't say anything more as the opening credits begin to play and everyone grows quiet.

The room mainly stays quiet throughout the show as nearly everyone becomes engrossed in the political goings on in Westeros. I can tell Peeta is a little bored though as he fidgets behind me. He tries to start various conversations as we watch but he is shushed down pretty quickly.

I am incredibly warm nestled against his back and don't want to think about the time when I will have to get up and go. I have never felt quite so comfortable around a virtual stranger.

Eventually the episode without too much blood shed or boobs bared comes to an end. There are a few yawns as everyone moves slightly from their positions to stretch out their cramped limbs. I reluctantly sit up and swing my legs round to stretch out the tightness in my lower leg. Peeta also sits up and swings his legs round so we are sitting side by side on the chair with our arms brushing up against each other.

"That is definitely not a programme you can start watching at the start of season 5. Every time I felt I was understanding what was going on they switched to a new set of characters," Peeta exclaims.

"It's just too sophisticated for you Peet. We all know you love the cartoons the best," Gale says as he gets up and cracks his knuckles.

Peeta gives him a smile. Gale then turns to look at Madge who is still sitting down on the sofa.

"Sadly I am going to love you and leave you. I promised Rory I would pick him up from his friend's house. I'll catch up with you all this week. Peeta don't die wherever it is you are going," Gale then adds.

Madge jumps off her seat to meet him and follow him out the door. Everyone waves a goodbye before a brief discussion about the episode resumes.

Madge spends a rather long time seeing Gale off and I smile to myself, happy for my friend. I join in with the conversation about the death of Mance Rayder while Peeta stays quiet beside me. I don't dare turn to look at him but I can feel his stare on me as he watches me talk. A flush begins to rise at the base of my neck as I grow slightly self-conscious under his appraisal of me.

Madge eventually re-joins us with a rosy flush on her cheeks and a few strands of her usually perfectly styled hair out of place. I raise my eyebrows at her with a questioning look. Madge blushes and ducks her head down to avoid my look. I smile before going back to join the conversation with the others.

Thom and Delly are the next to leave as Thom offers her a lift since they live on the same side of town. We wave them goodbye and suddenly it is just Madge, Peeta and I left in Darius's flat.

"Are you going to be fine sneaking back into the barracks?" Darius asks Peeta.

Peeta gives him a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"I have been sneaking in and out of there for 4 years now. I know the best way not to get caught," he says with a smile.

I am suddenly reminded that he is leaving tomorrow. Who knows if I will see him again. A twinge of disappoint grips my heart.

"What about you girls? How are you getting home?" Peeta asks turning to us with a frown.

"We live 10 minutes away. We can walk," I reply.

"No way. I'm not letting you two walk home by yourself," he says.

"It's fine Peeta. The barracks are in the opposite direction and besides Katniss can be pretty mean when she needs to be," Madge replies.

Peeta is shaking his head from side to side.

"How can I call myself a member of the Queen's armed forces if I let two beautiful girls walk home alone? I'll walk with you. That way I can make sure Katniss doesn't do too much damage to any guy that tries to attack you," he replies with a playful grin.

I elbow him in the ribs. Peeta makes a slight noise of hurt as he goes to rub the area I hit.

"Goodness Katniss. I didn't expect to get injured until after I got off the plane tomorrow," he teases.

I roll my eyes at him as I turn away to go and pick up my bag. The hammering in my heart picks up again as I think of the prospect of getting to spend an extra 10 minutes with him. For all my reservations about this night before I came I no longer want to leave.

Madge and I gather our things and Darius waves us off as we start the short journey back to our flats. My flat is the first one on the route with Madge's being a further 5 minutes up the road.

Peeta starts whistling as we head out into the chilly spring air. It is definitely too cold for just a cardigan now. Peeta spies me rubbing my arms to try and keep warm and immediately shrugs off his leather jacket to give it to me.

"Here. Take this. I can't have you freezing to death in my presence," Peeta says as he hands me his jacket.

I smile at him gratefully as I pull my arms through the sleeves and hug the jacket close to my body. It is still warm from Peeta's body and I can smell his scent of mint and spice. I inhale it deeply as I immediately feel warmer.

"But won't you get cold?" I say as we walk along the quiet street.

Peeta just shrugs his shoulders as he swings his arms at his sides.

"Where I'm going tomorrow, I won't be feeling cold for a long time," he replies before flashing me a grin.

Madge is on her phone, probably texting Gale, leaving Peeta and I to our own devices.

"So you have to get up tomorrow to rally the little munchkins?" Peeta asks in reference to my job as a primary school teacher.

"Nope," I say wrapping my arms across my chest. "School holidays."

I turn to Peeta with a grin and he rolls his eyes.

"You half timers. Your job must be easy with all the holidays," Peeta says nudging me in the side.

I turn to him with a look of indignation. It is my biggest bug bearer when people tell me my job is easy.

"I will have you know that I work very hard. You try keeping 30 6 years olds occupied for 6 hours a day and then there is all the unnecessary paperwork on top of that," I reply nudging him back.

"Though," I add after further thought. "I doubt my job is very different from keeping you and Darius entertained."

Peeta clutches his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"How dare you. You barely know me," Peeta says pretending to be offended.

I roll my eyes at him.

"You should sit in on my geography lessons. When it comes to knowledge of the world you are on par with my class. When I asked them to find Scotland on the map they pointed to Australia," I say.

Peeta stops and pretends to look shocked.

"Wait. Stop. Scotland isn't part of Australia?" he asks sarcastically.

I laugh and shake my head as we carry on walking. Madge has put her phone away now and joined our conversation.

"It is shocking Peeta how little you know about geography considering you travel for a living," Madge says.

"Hey. They just put me on a plane and tell me where I am once we have landed. There are no maps of the world involved in that. Though if it is an OS map I could easily navigate you to the nearest town," he replies.

Madge rolls her eyes as we approach a set of traffic lights. Peeta stops at the curb abruptly and I end up banging into him.

I put my hands out to steady myself against his back and don't let them drop once I have done so.

"Hey! Why did you just stop walking?" I accuse.

Peeta twists round to give me a teasing smile.

"I just saved your life. A car was coming," he says pointing his head in the direction of the car that has just driven past.

"And you couldn't have just told me to stop instead of letting me bang into you?" I say.

Peeta smiles again and bends down to look me in the eye.

"And miss an opportunity to have your hands on me? I don't think so," he replies.

My heart thuds in my chest. It seems I am not imaging his attraction to me.

Madge looks at us curiously before a smug smile spreads across her face.

"Seems I've been too busy flirting with Gale to notice what has been going on here," she says pointing her finger between us.

Instantly I drop my hands from where they had been resting around Peeta's waist and move away from him.

"You are mistaken. Go back to texting Gale," I say hoping the darkness is hiding my blush.

What am I even doing? Peeta leaves tomorrow. He's going to be gone for months. Nothing is going to happen.

Madge smiles and shakes her head before checking that the road is safe to cross and stepping onto it.

"Fine. I'm sure Gale will have something to say about this any way," Madge says as she takes her phone out again and starts texting him again. "You continue to pretend that you don't fancy each other."

I wrap my arms around me as I try to not let her comment bother me. Peeta's been a pleasant surprise tonight but I am not stupid enough to not know nothing is going to come of this.

Peeta just shrugs her comment off and begins telling us a tale about a time him and his brother got lost camping in the Cairngorms.

I'm soon laughing again as he retells the story of how his brother thought they were going to be eaten by a wolf and they tried to light a fire using their underwear for kindling. My embarrassment over Madge's comment is forgotten.

I find my feet slowing as we draw nearer to my flat. I may know nothing further is going to happen but I am reluctant to say goodbye to him. He's made my heart pound in a way it hasn't in a long time.

Eventually we reach my flat and stop outside the front step of my door. I linger on my doorstep, twirling my keys in my hand as I don't want to say goodbye to Peeta just yet.

I wish Madge wasn't here. That her flat had been the first one on the route and I could have spent some alone time with Peeta. Maybe even let him kiss me. A small token before he flies off tomorrow to a war torn land.

Peeta leans against the railings as he watches me. His blue eyes seem to shine even more in the darkness.

"This is me. Thanks for walking me home," I say.

Peeta smiles as he straightens up and stretches out his arms.

"Anything to avoid going back to the barracks for a wee while. Though the company has made the walk even more pleasurable," he says with a grin.

I smile nervously back at him before remembering I am still wearing his jacket and step forward to give it to him. I shiver as I remove the garment from my body and instantly miss having his smell around me.

"Try not to get blown up when you are over there," I reply with a grin.

Peeta chuckles and shakes his head.

"Look at you. What happened to the girl who was shocked we were joking about my death earlier? You are definitely full of surprises," Peeta replies.

His eyes are fixed onto mine. I am lost in the blue of his irises. Fear over never seeing those blue eyes again grips my heart. I shouldn't feel this way about someone I have just met.

Madge watches us before she sighs and shakes her head. She reaches out to hook her arm under Peeta's elbow to tug him away.

"Okay. Let's go now before I get any colder," she says.

She tugs him away and whatever spell we were under is broken. Madge shouts back that she will call me later in the week and I nod my head in response. I watch them walk down the road for a little while, a form of regret settling over me that I just let Peeta go.

Finally I shake my head to rid it of impossible thoughts of Peeta and turn to enter my flat.

My orange cat, Buttercup, hisses at me when I get in but I ignore him as I immediately start getting ready for bed. I change into a comfy pair of pyjamas and brush my teeth before deciding to grab my book and reading a few pages before bed. As I walk back from the bathroom though my phone buzzes with an incoming message. I frown when I pick it up and see an unknown number.

 _Hi. This is Peeta :)_

My heart stops when it sees the words in the message. This can't be happening.

 _I hope this is okay, but Madge gave me your number._

This message follows soon after the first. I am stuck staring at the screen for a moment. He left. I had let him go. He should be back at the barracks. He's leaving tomorrow for up to 9 months.

And yet my heart can't stop beating rapidly in anticipation. I eventually regain my senses enough to type back a response.

 _That's okay. Shouldn't you be sneaking back into the barracks now?_

The reply comes almost instantly.

 _I'd rather be talking to you._

A tiny thrill runs through my body and I can't stop the smile spreading across my face. This is crazy. I don't normally do things like this. But yet I can't stop myself around him.

I sigh and shake my head as I put my phone down and try to forget this is happening. He is probably just bored.

But just as I am about to curl up in my bed my phone buzzes again. I reach over to look at the message trying not to get my hopes up too high about what it might say.

 _Are you still up?_

My heart stops as I try not to over analyse what he means by this. After a moment of thinking I quickly reply that I am and wait impatiently for a reply.

I chew on my finger nails as I sit and watch my phone on my bedside table. I can't let my imagination go into overdrive. He probably just wants to talk. Or he is just playing with me. But I can't dislodge the thought that he wants something more. Butterflies swirl about my stomach at the thought.

5 minutes go by though and he doesn't reply. I huff as I sit back on my bed and try not to dwell on the disappointment that is rising up inside of me.

Suddenly the buzzer for my flat goes and I startle at the sound. It can't be him. He's probably half way back to the barracks by now.

But the foolish part inside of me hopes that it is him. That he regrets how we left things just as much as I do. Slowly I get up to answer the door.

"Hello?" I say down the receiver.

"Hey. It's Peeta. Can I come up?" his voice rings through the speaker.

My heart goes into overdrive at the sound. Even his voice is attractive.

"Sure," I say trying to sound casual.

I press the button to let him in and wait for him to bound up the stairs. I hear his feet clattering against the stone steps as I hover behind the door. Not long after there is a soft knocking on my door and I open it to find him standing on my doorstep.

He gives me a shy smile as he stands a little awkwardly in the doorway. Any of his slightly cocky bravado is gone and he runs a hand nervously through his short hair.

"I hope you don't mind. It's just the thought of not seeing you again for 9 months is a lot scarier than entering a war zone," he says.

I am rendered speechless. I don't know what I was expecting of him but with him now standing in my doorway looking all sexy and shy I know what I want. Words have never been my strong point so I let my actions tell him how I am feeling.

I take a step towards him as I push up onto my toes and bring his head down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss.

I sense his surprise when I first mould my lips to his but he is soon kissing me back fiercely as he wraps his arms around me and we stumble back into my hallway.

We crash into the wall opposite my door and his tongue licks my bottom lip searching for entrance. I eagerly let him in as his tongue tangles with mine and my fingers scratch at the fine hairs at the back of his neck. He tastes and smells of mint, with just the hint of spice from the curry earlier. My whole body is set alight as his scent and touch consume me.

It doesn't take long for hands to wander. I push the leather jacket off his shoulders and his hands slip underneath the thin cotton of my vest top to rest against the skin on my back. I lean my head back to allow him to plant hot kisses on my neck and my hands grasp his head to guide him to the spots I want him most. All my desire is pooling together and making my core ache. I press up closer to him, desperate for some more friction.

I don't think about how inappropriate this is. Or how I never do anything like this. All I can think about is him and how good he is making me feel right now.

I moan softly as he gently nips at the skin at the base of my neck. Suddenly his kisses aren't enough. I need more of him. I need all of him.

We haven't said anything since I attacked him with my lips but I realise I need to say something to find out if we are both on the same page.

"Please tell me you are not one of those no sex before marriage Christians," I moan as Peeta kisses the spot behind my ear.

I can feel him smile against my skin. He rubs his nose along the side of my face before bringing it round to nuzzle it with mine. He places a soft kiss on the corner of my lips.

"God is wise about many things but sex isn't one of them," Peeta replies as he places another soft kiss on my lips.

I sigh as his hands make their way further up my back to rest on my rib cage. My centre is throbbing and I need to do something to relieve it soon.

I pull Peeta down for one last deep kiss before breaking away breathless and tugging him towards my room.

He grabs my face as I turn round to face him and slowly walks me back towards the bed. Once my legs have hit the edge of the bed he gently scoops me up and lays me down on the bed.

He stays standing at the edge of the bed and I get a view of the very obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. I bite my lip in anticipation as I wonder how big he is. He is looking down at me with a predatory stare. Like I am about to be his next meal.

Slowly he lowers his body back down to gently lie on top of me. He gaze softens as he fixes his stare on me and he slowly reaches a hand up to caress my face. My eyes flutter close at his touch and I feel a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth. I snap my eyes open and am met with Peeta's intense stare.

The blue of his eyes is almost indistinguishable now. His pupils thick and black with lust.

He begins planting kisses down the side of my face and I let out a contented sigh as I close my eyes again and lean my head back against the pillow. Peeta continues his kisses across my face and down my neck as his hands rest on the edge of my pyjama bottoms. Slowly, as his lips make their way back up to my mouth to kiss me, his hands inch up to bunch the hem of my vest top. His thumb rubs patterns on my skin as he claims my mouth with his own.

His lips move downwards again. Down my neck and along my collar bone. He inches my top up, further exposing my belly button and midriff, as he kisses over the tops of my covered breasts and down towards my exposed skin.

I moan as he kisses up my stomach and twirls his tongue in my belly button. I grip the sheets on either side of me as he pushes my top up even further to expose my breasts to the air. He continues his trail up my body as he kisses the underside of my breast while a hand reaches up to squeeze the other one in his hand.

I am losing control of my breathing and my moans get louder as he sticks a tongue out to lick the area round my nipple while he plays with the other breast in his hand. His tongue continues to circle my mound as I arch my back off the bed to try and encourage him to take me fully in his mouth.

He smirks against my skin, stopping his ministration for a moment before descending down to take my whole nipple in my mouth. I cry out as he does so and the pleasure shoots straight to my core. He slips a hand underneath my waistband and runs a thick finger up my slit until he has found my clit.

I groan loudly as he begins to rub me while he continues to suckle my breast. My hips buck up to push further into his hand and I run a hand though my hair. I grip onto it tightly in an effort to try and keep myself tethered to something.

It is fast becoming all too much. I have only ever had one boyfriend before and while the sex was always nice it was never like this. I am being stimulated in so many areas that I struggle to hold on. All of a sudden my orgasm rips through me and I come with a cry.

Peeta smirks against my skin as he finally removes his mouth from my breast and continues to rub me gently as I ride my orgasm out.

I am breathing heavily and have a hand lying across my forehead as I try to come back to earth. Peeta is resting his chin on top of my chest with a satisfied smile.

"You are beautiful when you come. Do you know that?" he says.

I blush a little at his compliment and this makes him chuckle lightly. It is then that I realise that while I am half naked he is still fully clothed. Determined to rectify this situation I sit up abruptly, knocking Peeta off my chest and pulling my top off the rest of the way. I swiftly grab his shoulders as I twist him round and lay him flat on his back. I move to straddle his hips and slightly grind down on him as I settle over him.

Peeta growls a little as I push my warm core into his bulge and his hands snap out to grip my hips to steady me. I smirk back down at him as I play with the hem of his t-shirt.

"My turn now," I reply with a suggestive smile.

Peeta's eyes darken as I lean forward to place a kiss on his lips before pulling back slightly to pull the shirt off his body.

"You have another tattoo," I say as a finger reaches out to trace the outline of the large crucifix over his heart.

Peeta smiles at me as he reaches to take the hand that is tracing over his chest. He raises it up to place a kiss on my knuckles.

"My faith is important to me," he says sincerely.

"Just not as important as sex," I say with a teasing smile.

Peeta laughs as he tangles our fingers together.

"Certainly not possible sex with you," he says with a grin.

My heart does a flip and his words make me bolder as I lean forward again to place a kiss on his lips. I make my way down to his tattoo and mark it with my kisses. I like that he feels so passionately about something that he marks his skin with a reminder of it.

I never thought religion could be sexy.

Slowly I move my lips even further downward and I hear him groan as I get nearer the waistband of his jeans. I reach down to gently squeeze him though his trousers and he moans. I go to unbuckle his belt but he sits up, grabbing my wrist and stopping me.

"No more foreplay. I need you now," he says.

His eyes are locked intensely onto mine. His gaze burns right through me sending a flash of heat to my soaking core. I am powerless to do anything other than nod. Peeta nods to make sure I am certain and I nod again. He smiles at me and reaches a soft hand out to kiss me gently.

He pulls back slightly to undo his belt and pulls down his jeans and boxers. I gulp a little when I see his sheer size. It's been a while.

Peeta seems to see my shock and reaches forward to gently touch my cheek. I snap my eyes back up to look at him.

"Hey. We can stop if you want. We don't have to do this," he says.

My heart melts at his words. I don't know where this charming, slightly cocky but kind man has come from.

"No. I don't want to stop," I reply.

Peeta gives me a genuine smile and it gives me the courage to stand up and remove my own pyjama bottoms. I hesitate just slightly before I hook my fingers round the elastic of my underwear and tug them down. I chew my bottom lip, exposed and nervous, as Peeta watches me from the end of the bed. An awed smile crosses his face.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," he says.

I blush a little and he smiles wider.

"Come here," he beckons gently.

I take a deep breath and slowly crawl on the bed until I our noses are only inches away from each other. Peeta smiles at me sweetly as I gently nudge his nose with mine before ducking down to catch a kiss. The feel of his lips relaxes me and I give him another kiss. And then another. Slowly the kisses grow more heated until I have Peeta flat on his back and between my thighs.

I pull back breathless as the throbbing in my core roars again. I sit back on my haunches as I reach into my bedside table to retrieve a condom. Peeta watches with black eyes as I roll the condom on him.

I look back at him one more time and he gives me a sexy smile before I rise on my haunches and impale myself on his length.

I feel impossible full as he pushes himself deep inside me. I wait a moment to get used to his girth before resting my hands on his abdomen and slowly swirling my hips in a circular movement.

Peeta grunts as I begin to move and he sticks his hands out to grab my hips tightly to guide my movements. He feels so good inside of me and I am soon panting in pleasure as my body sets itself on fire.

I alternate from swirling my hips and moving up and down and through these actions he is hitting my clit just right. I can feel the coil in my belly being wound tighter and tighter as I ride him. Peeta is gripping my hips tightly, surely to leave marks, as he lets me control the pace. His eyes fix on the place where we are joined as he watches himself sink in and out of me.

As my orgasm builds to its peak Peeta suddenly jerks forward, cupping his hands behind my ass and titling me backwards as be brings his lips down to kiss me deeply. I yelp a little from being caught unaware but this soon turns to a loud moan when this new angle allows Peeta to hit that sweet spot inside of me.

He is the one in control now and he slams me up and down his length. This angle lets him perfectly hit my g-spot and my orgasm begins to build stronger than before. I am powerless to do anything other than grip the back of his neck tightly as he pounds into me.

My orgasm rips through my body and I cry out as Peeta continues to move rapidly inside of me. My arms cling loosely round his neck as my whole body sags and I no longer have the energy to hold myself up.

Peeta grunts as he pulls me tighter towards him and sinks his nails slightly into my flesh. He thrusts a few more times before he lets out a strangled moan and slumps against me after he has filled the condom.

We stay tangled together like that for a moment. Peeta's head rests against my breast as my hand runs through his short hairs. We don't say anything as we let our heart rates get back to normal.

Eventually Peeta pulls his head off my chest and smiles at me sweetly as he sweeps a sweaty strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well that was one way to make sure I don't forget you while I am away," he says with a smile.

I laugh lightly as I lean my head against his hand and watch him look at me. A shiver goes up my spine from the way he is looking at me.

"Will you let me see you when I come back? I don't quite know what I will do if you say no," he says laughing a little nervously.

I smile sweetly back at him for a moment. It is scary to think that he is going off tomorrow. That he may not come back. And yet that won't affect my answer.

I get on to my knees and straighten up so we are nose to nose. I hold his gaze as I answer his question.

"I'll allow it," I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so glad that people are enjoying the chemistry between these two already. They are such a fun to write. Enjoy Peeta's return home!**

* * *

 _Part 2_

"So are you excited about your date with Peeta?" Madge asks as she takes a bite of carrot cake.

I roll my eyes as I pour myself a cup of tea. We are sitting outside the small café just down the road from where we both live, enjoying a moment of rare sunshine in Edinburgh, while catching up. I'm surprised she didn't ask this question when we first greeted each other today. My supposed relationship with Peeta has all she has been interested in since she discovered that he was coming back.

"It's not a date," I reply as I take a sip of my tea.

I am trying to play down Peeta's arrival back in the Scottish capital. It's not exactly a traditional boy meets girl story and I don't want to be disappointed if nothing comes from it when he does eventually get back.

It is Madge's turn to roll her eyes at me as she reaches for her lemonade.

"Come on Katniss. He's been sending you love letters these past 4 months. It is most definitely a date," she replies.

"I would hardly call them love letters," I mutter.

Madge shakes her head.

"He actually wrote you letters. Actual handwritten letters where he told you how much he liked you and couldn't wait to see you again. No one does that anymore. The closest thing I get from Gale is a dirty text," she says.

I sigh as I take another drink of my tea to try and avoid answering her question.

It is true that Peeta's letters have been very detailed and frequent while he has been away. They arrive once a week and are filled with anecdotes about his life in camp and little pieces of information about himself. Nothing too heavy. Favourite colour. Tea preference. The bad singing of his officer in command. But I have cherished every word in them.

I hadn't expected to hear from him so often. Before I met him I was under some misguided illusion that the army wasn't in the 21st century. For some reason I assumed that the army was still like it was back in World War II and the only way to get in contact was through heavily edited letters. I had no idea that you could call and email and even use facebook.

While I have had a couple of calls, letters have been our main form of communication. After his first detailed letter I felt compelled to write back. I have discovered the joys of Forces Aerograms or "Blueys" and can send my letters free of charge each containing little bits about my life. Peeta has said my letters are the highlight of his week and he loves hearing about the everyday mundane things that I do. He says it makes home feel closer.

I guess, like Madge suggested, I have been caught up in the romance of if all. A smile immediately appears on my face the moment I see the army stamp on the letter lying by my door. There is something thrilling about receiving a handwritten letter every week. Even if I am trying to down play the meaning behind them.

"I don't want to get ahead of myself. I met him for all of 6 hours. The fact he was leaving just intensified it all. It probably won't be the same when he gets back," I say trying to sound casual about it.

Madge smirks at me.

"Stop kidding yourself. I see the smile on your face whenever you talk about one of his letters. And he was practically begging for your number after we left you. I think you are perfect together. I can't believe I didn't think about setting you up sooner," she replies.

I blush and duck my head. Madge knows me well enough to see through my indifference. She knows I like Peeta more than I am willing to admit. That the thought of seeing him again makes my heart beat faster and cause butterflies to swirl about my stomach.

"You were too busy trying to get Gale to notice you," I reply trying to distract her.

Gale finally asked her out a couple of weeks after Peeta left. They are one of those couples. The ones that have pet names for each other and finish the other's sentences. But she is happy and still always makes time for me.

Madge shrugs her shoulders as she licks the crumbs off her fingers.

"And now that has worked out I can focus on making you happy," she says. "Oh! We can go on double dates together once Peeta gets back!"

She looks way too excited by this prospect. I just want to finally spend some alone time with him. Try to figure out whether what we experienced was real or not.

"Let's take one step at a time," I reply.

Madge gives me a sly smile. I can tell she is already planning our double wedding.

* * *

I spend more time than usual deciding what to wear. I normally just throw on something clean and don't really care what other people think about it. But I am nervous. The relationship Peeta and I have formed has seemed more like a fantasy so far. I am terrified that the spark will disappear when we see each other again and he will be left disappointed by who I am.

After ransacking my wardrobe, numerous phone calls to both Madge and my sister and changing my outfit 3 times, I eventually settle on denim shorts and simple white t-shirt. The weather is pleasantly warm at the moment and I don't want to feel overdressed. We are only going to the museum anyway.

The nervous butterflies swirl madly about my stomach as I sit on the bus that takes me to the National Museum. My mind races through several images of him. His cheeky grin as he teased me about my name. The delicate writing inked on the inside of his forearm. His blue eyes dark as he pressed me against the bed. I run through every letter he has sent me to try and remember things to talk about when I see him.

I know I am over thinking this. But as hard as I try to stay calm and keep my mind off him I just can't. I become flustered just thinking about him and have to open a bus window to try and cool myself down.

Eventually I reach my stop and hop off the bus. I clutch the strap of my bag tightly as I make my way through the hordes of tourists to reach the museum. I check my watch and see that I am a couple of minutes early. I hope that he is punctual and that I don't have to spend a long time standing awkwardly by the entrance waiting for him. I'm nervous enough about seeing him as it is.

But I don't need to worry about that. I see him as soon as I turn the corner and cross the road to the museum. He is sitting on the large front steps of the grand museum watching the tourists pass as they struggle with maps and take numerous photos of the buildings and Greyfriars Bobby.

I stop momentarily when I see him. He seems like a mirage after not seeing him for so long.

He too is just wearing a pair of simple shorts and a t-shirt with flip flops on his feet. His ashy blond hair seems lighter now and his arms look even more tanned and toned than I remember. I had forgotten just how much his appearance affects me. My stomach ties in knots as I remember how those arms felt wrapped around me and how his hands felt gripping my hips. A flash of heat rushes through my body and settles in my core as the memory of our one night together resurfaces.

Eventually he turns and spots me standing on the corner of the street. The smile he gives me is so bright and genuine that it makes my heart flip. I relax slightly at the sight of him and give him a shy smile in return as I make my way towards him.

He stands and jumps down the steps to greet me as I reach him. The smile is still there when I meet him and I am relieved to see that he seems to be excited about seeing me again.

It is a little awkward when I first get there. I'm not quite sure how to greet him. A kiss seems a bit presumptuous. A hug to familiar with someone I have barely spent any time with. A handshake too formal. We have seen each other naked for God's sake! Greeting each other shouldn't be this complicated.

In the end we go for none of these things. Peeta greets me with just a big smile as we stand face to face with each other again.

"Hey. It's so good to see you again. Thinking about this moment definitely helped me get through those moments when I missed home," he says.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

Peeta talked a lot in his letters about looking forward to seeing me again. Telling me he was planning what we would do when he got back. But I guess I find it hard to believe someone could be thinking about me that much. I am hardly special enough to be the person to help him get through hard times.

Peeta gives me a small smile.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me," he replies.

My heart flutters at his words. I think it is him that has no idea the effect he has on me. No one has ever spoken about me like that. No one has looked at me the way he does now. Like I am hope personified.

I blush and duck my gaze from him. But the next thing I feel is his hand slip into mine, interlinking our fingers together. I look up a little startled by the action but am only met by his cheeky grin.

"Come on," he says tugging on my hand. "I'm dying to get a selfie with the dinosaur."

He has such excitement in his eyes that I can't help but smile back. I release the tension I had been holding in my shoulders and take a step closer to him. I remember what drew me to him in the first place; his slightly cheeky yet charming demeanour. I don't want to be stuck in self-doubt.

"Oh, come on. We both know the reason you want to take me here is because it is free. I will have you know I will not always be a cheap date," I say playfully.

Peeta grin widens as he ducks his head down to my eye level.

"This is going to be the best date you have ever been on," he states confidently.

A thrill goes up my spine at the sound of confidence in his voice. The possibilities of the date linger in the air as he tugs me into the museum.

He doesn't let go of my hand as we enter the bright and grand museum. Sunlight floods through the large windows and bounce off the shiny white marble floors. The ceilings are high and each floor is packed with tourists and families trying to keep their kids occupied in the summer holidays. Peeta keeps me close as a result, causing goosebumps to appear on my arms even though the museum is heated like an oven.

I relish the feel of his hand in mine. After so many months without seeing him, his strong grip of my hand is a reminder that he is in fact here. That he is real. Our fingers link together easily and I like that his hand feels rough in mine, covered in callouses and scars. Each one hints at a story that I can't wait to hear.

Even though the museum is packed, Peeta's childlike enthusiasm for everything on display makes me forget the people that jostle past me and step on my toes. We run between all the interactive exhibits in the science section and get strange looks from parents as we beat their children to the games. I get my school teacher voice on in the Egyptian section as I insist that Peeta takes this section seriously and I rattle off all the facts I taught my class last year. Peeta plays his part well, calling me Miss and putting up his hand when he has a questions and I laugh at the silliness of it all.

Peeta even makes the art and industry section interesting as he stares at the paintings fascinated and comments passionately about brush strokes and art techniques. I would have never taken Peeta to be a person into art but the passion and excitement in his voice when he talks about it makes even an art novice like me captivated.

It amazes me that he can go from acting childish to seriously discussing art in the space of a few minutes. I have never met a person with so many layers before. There are so many aspects to him and I feel like I have only scratched the surface. The butterflies appear in my stomach again at the thought that he is willing to share all these things with me.

We do end up getting a selfie with the tyrannosaurus rex skeleton that is located in the natural world section. Peeta pulls a silly scared face in the picture and I laugh as he immediately sets it as his profile picture on facebook.

"Jurassic Park was my favourite film as a kid. My brothers used to hide the video tape so I wouldn't force them to watch it with me again. I may have been a little bit obsessed with dinosaurs," he admits with an impish grin.

I smile back and shake my head.

"Believe me, I understand it. The newest film came out just before the school holidays and dinosaurs were all the boys in my class could talk about. Though I did get some serious street cred for having said I have seen all 4 films and knowing how to make a velociraptor noise," I say with a grin.

"I bet you are a real good teacher. I bet all the kids love you," Peeta replies as he slips his hand back in mine again.

I allow myself a small smile as I link our fingers together and give his hand a gentle squeeze. We slowly stroll round the rest of the stuffed animals in the natural world section as we get stuck behind a large group of Chinese tourists all snapping photos.

"Teaching 6 years olds is a big ego boost. They are so eager to please at that age and they are always drawing me pictures that have "You are the best teacher!" written on them. Though I don't know if I should be offended by some of their drawings of me. Most I am missing feet or have spiders for hands!" I reply.

Peeta chuckles as he squeezes my hand tighter.

"I miss being that age. Everything is so simple. I was determined to be a palaeontologist and open the very first Jurassic Park. My parents even helped me draw out the plans for it," he replies.

"Wow. So what happened? Why aren't you taking me to your very own dinosaur park for our first date?" I tease.

Peeta's grin grows wider.

"I still believe my plans would have worked but when I was 12 I realised that palaeontologists are like Ross Geller from _Friends_ and not Indiana Jones. I needed something with a bit more adventure in my life," he replies.

I smile again as we carry on walking.

"What about you? What did you want to be when you were a kid?" he asks me.

I turn to him with a proud grin.

"Robin Hood," I reply.

Peeta raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You do know times have moved on from Robin Hood. Little men in green tights don't hide out in the woods anymore. Though I am sure you would look hot in a tunic and tights," he says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I elbow him in the ribs for teasing me. Peeta makes a small sound of discomfort but the grin soon reappears back on his face. I face away from him and hold my head up high as I explain my choices.

"My dad would always read me and my sister the story. Prim loved Maid Marion but I thought she was a bit of a wuss. Girls shouldn't need to have a guy come and rescue them so I was determined that I was going to be the first female Robin Hood and prove all the boys wrong. I even took up archery and everything," I reply.

We are forced to stop as the group of Chinese tourists all stop to look at the museum map and block our path. Peeta turns to me with a smile.

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest. You definitely come across as a girl who doesn't need saving," he says.

His blue eyes stare at me intently and I can tell this bit of information doesn't bother him. He doesn't want me to be some damsel in distress for him. His eyes shine with intrigue and fascination. No one has ever found me so interesting before. My heart skips a beat.

I give his hand a grateful squeeze before I return his smile.

"I am pretty good with a bow and arrow. You never know, it might be me saving you," I joke.

Peeta laughs and my heart flutters at the ability to make him do so. I can already feel myself falling for him.

"I would be delighted to have you rescue me," Peeta replies with a grin.

The Chinese tourists eventually begin moving again and we resume our slow walk around the museum.

I don't think the smile leaves my face as we finish going round the museum.

* * *

We eventually leave the museum to satisfy out grumbling stomachs. We push ourselves past the hordes of tourists and street performers on the Royal Mile and make our way to Princes Street Gardens. With the Edinburgh International Fringe Festival in full swing Edinburgh has an incredible buzz at the moment even if I feel that the tourists outnumber the locals. We stop to watch a performer perform a very dangerous juggling act on a very tall unicycle and laugh and cheer at his crappy jokes and spectacular stunts. We don't rush to our next destination, both of us content to just savour this time together.

After picking up some lunch from Marks and Spencer's we settle down in Princes Street Gardens for a picnic. Edinburgh Castle stands proud and strong above us and the colourful flags of the Military Tattoo flutter in the slight breeze. There are lots of other lazy couples enjoying the sunshine around us and the excited shrieks of children swirl about the air. It seems like everyone comes out when the sun shines.

Peeta begins opening the packets of food and he hands me one of the plastic glasses of wine he has bought for us. I take the glass off him with a slight shake of the head.

"I think this is the first date I have been on where the wine comes in a plastic glass with a lid you have to pull off," I say with a smile.

Peeta turns to me with a big grin as he unwraps his sandwich.

"Just be grateful you got wine. The last girl I dated got a Bacardi Breezer," he replies.

"Now I know why you are single. You are a cheapskate," I reply.

"I was just biding my time. I knew those girls where not worth more than that. I guess deep down I knew I was just waiting to meet you," he says with a grin.

I roll my eyes.

"That is unbelievably cheesy. Straight out of a romantic comedy," I reply.

"Not fan of those films, then?" Peeta asks.

"I have already told you that I don't need a man to save me. All those films make out that you need a man to be happy but I don't believe that," I reply.

Peeta smiles.

"But you don't mind having me in your life, do you?" he asks.

I pause for a moment before answering. He is looking at me with a smile that tells me he already knows the answer. He must have some idea of the effect he has on me. But I am not about to get soppy on him. Even if my heart does beat like a school girl when I see him.

"You're not too bad I suppose," I say with a coy grin.

Peeta's smile widens before he looks away and takes a bite of his sandwich. My eyes drop to his mouth when he does so and a flash of longing shoots through my body. I take a deep breath as I remember how good those lips felt pressed against my body. How their mere touch made my body rise with goosebumps. I wonder if I kissed them now if he would still taste of mint.

I can feel the warm flush rise on my body and I have to take a drink to cool myself down. It's been a long four months and my vibrator has had more action than it is used to as the images of Peeta writhing underneath me has kept me up at night.

I curse my body for having this reaction to him. We're in a public park. I can't be thinking about him like that here. There are kids around. I have never had any problems of keeping it together before.

But there has always been something about Peeta that has got underneath my skin.

If Peeta notices my fluster he doesn't mention it and we chat amicably as we eat. After we have both polished off a whole bag of crisps, 2 cookies and a packet of fruit salad each Peeta collapses back against the grass. He stretches his arms out as he runs his hands across the grass and lets out a small sigh of contentment.

"I think grass is what I missed most when I was out there. The soft feel of it underneath my toes. The fresh smell of it newly cut. The vibrant green of it. Everything out there is so beige. I missed colour," he exclaims.

I lean on my elbow to study him lying in the grass. He has his eyes closed and his whole body is relaxed. He looks content. It is the first time he has brought up his deployment since we met again today.

"Why did you want to join the army?" I ask.

Although we talked a lot in our letters, the reality of army life and his reasons for joining were topics we steered clear from. I didn't want to get into anything too deep. But now he is here I am curious to find out more.

Peeta opens his eyes and turns to face me. I lie down on my side next to him. I place my hand underneath my cheek as I stare back at him.

"I told you I wanted some adventure in my life. And I have always liked helping people. Protecting people who are vulnerable," he replies. He pauses before a grin spreads across his face "And just so you know, I do not have you on my list of vulnerable people."

I smile at his answer. The army fits him. From his letters I already know he has a great sense of duty and loyalty. It makes sense that he would want to protect people that are less fortunate than us.

"What does the Bible think about you joining the army? Isn't all that fighting against its beliefs?" I ask.

"You are full of questions today," Peeta replies with a smile.

I blush, a little embarrassed, and look down. But I feel Peeta's finger touching my chin to tip it back up to look at him.

"I like that you are curious. So many people make assumptions about what I do or believe and are just totally ignorant. I like that you are interested," he reassures.

I nod my head, relieved, and he drops his hand from my chin before he settles back in the grass.

"The Bible is not black and white. It doesn't have any direct references about whether you should join the military or not but it is seen as a noble thing to do. Protecting innocent people and serving with dignity and honour are considered very Christian things to do," he says.

I nod my head in understanding. Considering my best friend is quite religious I really don't know that much about it.

"It's a lot more complex than I thought," I say as I turn to lie on my back.

I see Peeta grin from out the corner of my eye.

"I know you don't believe it. And that's okay. I would hate for someone to tell me not to believe in God so I am not going to ask you to believe something you don't," he says.

I tilt my head to the side and see the sincerity in his eyes. I am relieved he is not asking me to change. As much as I find his job and how it affects his faith interesting I don't think I could ever believe in it as much as he and Madge do. I reach for his hand to give it a squeeze in gratitude. Peeta gives me one last smile before turning back to look up at the sky.

"Hey, look! That cloud looks like the dinosaur skeleton at the museum!" he exclaims as he points to a cloud in the sky.

I roll my eyes as I turn to look in the direction he is pointing. The cloud does look a bit like a dinosaur head with pointy teeth but I have seen better likenesses.

"You are so easily amused," I reply.

Peeta turns to me with a grin. The one that makes my heart flutter with excitement.

"Life is too short to be serious all the time. Now it is your turn. What shapes can you see in the clouds?" he asks.

I laugh and shake my head but indulge him anyway. From the moment I met him he has had the ability to make me act not quite like myself. He's showing me that if I open up a bit more there are far more possibilities in life.

* * *

We spend the rest of the day checking out free Fringe comedy shows and debating which one was the worst before stopping off at a restaurant to fill our grumbling stomachs. Peeta insists on catching the bus back with me and I am glad when the bus has to keep stopping to fill up with more tourists and therefore delaying my return back home. I'm not quite ready to leave him yet.

He walks me up to my door and we linger in front of it. Peeta stares at me with a smile as anxiousness over him leaving sweeps through me. I can sense his reluctance to leave also and I am glad that I am not the only one disappointed the day is coming to an end.

"Well, even though you were a bit cheap, it was one of the best first dates I've had," I say.

Peeta quirks his eyebrow at me.

"One of the best?" he asks looking at me expectedly.

I let out a light laugh and smile.

"Okay. Maybe the best," I concede.

Museums and free comedy shows may not be every girls' cup of key but I liked that everything was low key. We had plenty of time to talk and really get to know each other. I have never been a fan of big romantic gestures anyway. The whole day was just easy and felt so natural.

"A better answer," he says with a grin as he takes a step towards me.

He reaches to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I watch him as he strokes my hair back before slowly lifting his gaze to look back at me. His gaze has grown serious now and I feel my body begin to respond to him again. Unconsciously I lean towards him so our fronts gently bump against each other.

"I was so nervous that you would be disappointed with me when I got back. That the reality of me would not live up to the fantasy," he says.

"You don't strike me as someone to get nervous," I say softly.

I can't believe he was just as nervous as I was. Wasn't I thinking the very same thing at the beginning of the date?

Peeta chuckles lightly to himself as he captures my head in a tighter grip.

"With you, I am always nervous," he admits.

My heart melts at his words and with this knowledge I press up on my toes and meet his lips in a searing kiss.

Peeta's other hand comes up to capture my head fully in his hands and pull me up to him. My mouth opens at its own accord and I am pleased to discover that he does still taste of mint. It amazes me how familiar this already feels with him. My whole body buzzes with anticipation and longing.

I wind my hands around his neck as he gently pushes me back against the wall and slides his hands down so they rest on my waist. I tug on his short hairs as I push our bodies closer together. I can already feel the fire beginning to brew in my body and Peeta groans when I involuntarily buck my hips into his. He pulls his lips away and rests his forehead against mine as we are both left standing panting in my stairwell. He fingers dig into the soft flesh of my waist as he squeezes me tighter and rubs his nose against mine.

"You make it so hard for me to try and be good. I promised myself that I would not sleep with you again until I had dated you properly," he pants.

His words may indicate he does not want things to go further but his body is telling me something different. He presses me closer against him and I gasp when I feel the zipper of his shorts catch my clit.

"You took me on a date," I reply sliding my hand through his hair and bringing him back down to nuzzle my neck.

I don't want him to stop. We have already done it before. I don't see the point of denying us something we both want. The date today has proven that there is still something there. That we both want to give it a shot.

Peeta shakes his head against my shoulder before placing a brief kiss there and turning to face me again.

"No. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to have been dating you for several weeks. Have met each other parents. I promised myself the next time I slept with you we would both be serious about each other," he replies.

I should panic about him thinking so far in advance. I only mentioned that I had met him a week ago to my parents and he is already talking about meeting them. But this talk doesn't scare me. Because I can see where this is heading. He may only have just got back but I can't imagine not seeing him again. There is something here between us and I don't want to run from it any time soon.

"You are too good for your own good," I say looking away from his brilliant blue eyes that make me go weak at the knees.

Peeta tips my chin back up to look at him.

"I want you to know how much I like you," he says seriously.

I huff and lean my head back against the door.

"I'm not normally like this. I don't jump every guy I meet," I say.

Peeta grins and he leans in to cup my cheek.

"I didn't realise I was so irresistible" he teases.

I push his shoulder playfully in response but he just catches my wrist and pulls me in for another kiss. This kiss seems to reach through every fibre of my being and I soon sink back into him. If he doesn't want things to go further he better stop soon because I don't think I am going to resist much longer.

But as he continues to kiss me a plan forms in my head. I smile to myself at the thought and Peeta looks at me quizzically when I pull away. He sees the mischief in my eyes. I turn to find my keys and open my front door. I reach back to grab his wrist and pull him into my flat.

He looks a bit surprised as I shut the door and corner him against the wall.

"You are not playing fair," I say.

I let my finger run down the hard planes of his chest and rest it against his belt buckle. I can hear Peeta's sharp intake of breath as a result.

"You can't expect to kiss me like that and not make me want more," I say.

I can see the internal battle Peeta is having with himself. I can tell part of him knows he should probably push me away and bid me goodnight but from the way his eyes darken I know he doesn't really want to leave.

"I won't make you sleep with me but that doesn't mean we can't have some other fun," I say with a wicked smile.

Peeta groans and bangs his head back against the wall as I pop open the clasp of his belt and push his shorts down his legs. I kneel in front of him and see his erection swelling in his boxer shorts. I lick my lips in anticipation. 4 months has been a long time to fantasise about him.

I palm him through his boxers for a moment before hooking my fingers around the waistband of his boxers and yanking them down. His erection springs free and I hum in contentment at the sight. Peeta closes his eyes as his head leans against the wall and he clenches and unclenches his fists. I smile at the reaction I get out of him. Any nerves about seeing him again today have been blown out of the window. It thrills me to see him like this.

Slowly I lean forward and place a long lick up the length of him. Peeta lets out a loud groan as my tongue makes its way up to his head and swirls around it. Encouraged by his noises I spend a few minutes licking him and kissing the tip. His breathing gets sharper and I reach a hand out to grip the base of him and gently fondle his balls. A louder moan escapes from his lips and a hand winds its way into my hair to encourage me closer.

"That feels so good," he moans.

I smirk as I continue to play with his balls and slowly lower my head towards him. I open my mouth wide and guide him into my mouth. He lets out a string of incoherent sounds and his fingers dig into my skull as I begin to suck around him.

His hands guide the speed of my movements and he lets me know when he wants me to go faster or to slow it down. My hand works the part of him that I can't fit in my mouth and his legs begin to shake from the pleasure of it all.

My actions are having a similar effect on me. My clit throbs painfully in my shorts and if I wasn't so intent on making him feel good I would slip my hand into my underwear to try and relieve some of the pressure myself.

Soon his hand drops away from my hair as he leans his whole body back against the wall. His breathing is shallower and a red flush has appeared on his skin.

"I'm going to come soon," he warns.

He tries to push me away but I don't let him. Instead I grip his base tighter and he lets out a little yelp as I suck him in even more earnest.

"Katniss…" he begins.

But he doesn't finish his sentence as suddenly his whole body shudders and I feel the hot shots of his sperm hit the back of my throat.

I don't release him until I have milked every last bit out of him and he sags back against the wall. I zip him back up as I stand up to face him with a satisfied smirk on my face. Peeta's eyes are closed but they open once I am facing him again. A lazy smile lands across his face and he reaches out to bring me closer.

"You are the one not playing fair now," he says before ducking down to give me a lingering kiss.

I know he can taste himself on my lips but this doesn't seem to deter him. He strokes a thumb across my cheek as he pulls back and I see that his eyes are almost black.

"I better be the gentleman and make sure I return the favour," he says huskily.

His tone of voice makes my knees wobble and even more wetness leaks into my underwear. My clit is screaming for attention and I am not about to deny him a chance to have his way with me.

I nod my head in agreement and he follows me through to my bedroom. He closes the door behind him and watches me with a predatory stare as I take off my shirt and shorts. His eyes linger on my exposed skin and I keep my eyes on him as I unhook my bra and remove my underwear.

I stand in front of him completely nude and let his eyes hungrily eat up my whole body. I don't feel nervous this time. I want him too much. I let him continue to appraise me while I wait for him to do something.

His eyes drop to the neatly cropped dark curls at the apex of my thighs and his eyes grow even darker.

"I can see how wet you are from here. You really want me that bad?" he asks looking back at my face.

I nod my head terrified to ruin the moment with words. Peeta smirks back at me.

"Sit on the end of the bed," he orders.

A thrill goes up my spine as I turn round and do as he says. He watches me sit before he moves to come and kneel down in front of me. Gently he parts my legs exposing me to him and he runs his two hands up my thighs causing me to shiver.

He looks up at me and I see that look again. The look full of hope and sincerity. The looks that tells me that while he wants to fuck me he also cares about me. It is the look that makes me trust him enough to allow him to do this after knowing him for so little.

"Lie back," he orders with his eyes on me.

I lie back against the duvet and can feel the hot fan of his breath as he moves in closer to me. The fact that he is fully clothed while I am completely nude makes the whole situation even hotter.

He lingers for a moment teasing me. I am so high strung right now. A deep flush goes up my whole body and my breath has already begun to get shallower. My whole body hums with energy and he has barely touch.

Finally and slowly he leans forward and places a long lick up my slit. I groan loudly as I push my head back into the covers. He spends a few moments tasting and licking up all the juices that pour from my entrance. He swirls his tongue round my entrance and I moan as I push my hips further towards his face. His tongue continues to dance in and around my entrance as he expertly eats me out. But my clit is practically pulsating now and aches to be touched. I reach down to grasp hold of his head and nudge his nose up towards my clit. It has the desired effect as the wave of pleasure washes over my body as his nose gently brushes it.

Peeta briefly removes his mouth from me as he looks up at me with a cocky smirk.

"Didn't anyone tell you good things come to those who wait," he says.

I huff a little in frustration as I drag his mouth back to my clit.

"I've waited 4 bloody months for you!" I exclaim.

Peeta chuckles lightly before dipping back down and finally taking my little nub in his mouth. I let out a loud sigh of relief at the contact and sink back into the pillows. He experiments with nipping and sucking, using my moans as guidance, until he has found a combination that has me writhing on the bed.

"That feels so good Peeta. So much better than my vibrator," I pant.

Peeta stops abruptly and sits up between my legs, a small smile on his face. I groan at the loss of pleasure as I raced towards my peak.

"You have a vibrator?" he asks with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes. So what?" I ask frustrated.

I want him to go back to what he was doing. I am done with all this teasing.

"Did you use it while I was away?" he asks.

"Yes," I say breathily.

The corners of Peeta's lip turn up into a smug grin as he crawls up my body. He is still fully clothed and I curse his layers of clothing for denying me the chance to feel him skin to skin. He stops when he reaches my face and grins down at me smugly.

"Did you think of me while you were using it?" he asks.

"Yes! Are you happy!" I exclaim frustrated as I wriggle underneath him.

The zipper of his jeans is placing just enough pressure on my clit to make me want to feel more. Peeta's grin grows wider and he looks around my room.

"Where is it?" he asks.

"In there," I sigh as I point my head in the direction of my bedside table.

Peeta grins again before leaning down to place a brief kiss on my lips and then rolling off me to search through my draw. After a few moments of scraping through it, a mischievous grin appears across his face and he draws the sleek silver vibrator out of the drawer. He examines it closely for a while before flicking the switch and turning to me with a wicked smile and the vibrating toy in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask as my heart begins to pick up again in anticipation.

Peeta smirks at me as he comes back to lie next to me on the bed. He runs the top of the vibrator across my nipple and it puckers almost immediately. I let out a gasp of breath as my breathing gets shallower.

"I thought…" Peeta begins as he twirls the toy around my breast. "…that since this kept you company while I was away it might be annoyed that it is missing out on the fun now."

I let out a strangled moan as he moves the vibrator down my body and presses it against my clit. My whole body roars back to life again as he uses the toy to draw circles around my clit. I have never imagined using it in such a way. It was something I was only ever to use privately. But seeing Peeta using it this way, his pupils thick with lust as he watches me come undone, takes everything to a new level.

Everything feels more sensitive. Every nerve ending tingling and threatening to explode without a moment's notice. He brings the toy to my entrance and gently pushes it inside of me causing me to moan in satisfaction.

I turn to look at Peeta and see his gaze locked on the spot where he is pleasuring me. There is a very obvious tent in his shorts and I can see his chest heaving slightly as I squirm underneath him.

He must feel my gaze on him because suddenly he snaps up to look at my face and I see an almost pained expression on his face. I am so close now that his look of longing is almost enough to tip me over the edge. But just as I am about to reach my crescendo he pulls the toy away abruptly and flings it across the room.

"Fuck it. I need you now," he growls as he practically tears the clothes of his body.

He fumbles about the drawer in the bedside table for a moment, fishing out a condom and quickly rolling it down his length. I am so worked up right now that I have no words to question him. He covers my body with his as he presses me into the mattress with a bruising kiss and enters me in one fluid movement.

I cry out as he settles inside of me. My vibrator is definitely nothing compared to his generous girth. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him closer. This is the only invitation he needs to start moving inside of me with strong and purposeful thrusts.

I was so close before that I know I will come embarrassingly quickly. But Peeta doesn't seem to mind. He places his hands either side of my head as he leans down to press his forehead to mine. He locks me in place with his eyes and the coil in my belly grows tighter. Involuntarily I clench around him and he lets out a loud groan.

"No one has felt this good around me. You just fit around me perfectly," he pants.

"Don't get soppy on me now," I try to joke but it ends with a loud moan as he hits a spot deep inside of me.

He grins at me and pulls me tighter to him.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

My heart does somersaults at his words and my climax comes crashing over me. Wave after wave of pleasure racks through my whole body as Peeta picks up his own speed and races towards his own release. He fills the condom moments later and collapses on top of me breathless.

We both lie there completely and utterly spent as we let the sweat cool and our breathing get back to normal. Eventually Peeta rolls off me and pulls me into his side. I smile at him sleepily as I rest my head against his chest. My fingers start tracing the outline of the large crucifix tattoo on his chest. Peeta slips his fingers in mine, stopping my tracing of his tattoo and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"If I had been stuck with you in the Garden of Eden I would have succumbed to temptation long before Adam and Eve. I've failed God miserably when it comes to you," he says.

I blush slightly. I hadn't meant for things to go so far. I had respected him when he said he wanted to wait a while. But I find it impossible to stay away from this man.

"I'm sorry that I made you have sex with me," I say.

Peeta laughs and shakes his head before lowering it towards me.

"I was stupid to think I could resist you. You are my greatest temptation in life. I just don't want you to think I am only in this for sex. I really do like you," he says earnestly.

I smile up at him and brush the side of his cheek.

"I like you too," I reply and Peeta lets out a little sigh in relief.

I smile wider and lean up to give him a soft kiss. Peeta's arms instinctively grip me tighter and we both have a smile on our faces when we pull away.

"At least I get to stay with you this time. I hated that I couldn't wake up beside you the first time," he says.

"You might come to regret saying that. I have been told that I sleep talk on occasion," I say with a grin.

Peeta laughs and pulls me closer to him. He places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well I like to listen in my sleep so we're a perfect fit," he replies.

I laugh too before snuggling in even closer to him. It feels like I should wake up from my dream any moment. I can hardly believe that meeting him again lives up to the fantasies I have had in my head.

My head rests above his heartbeat and I fall asleep to the steady beating rhythm underneath my ear. This time I don't have to worry about him being gone when I wake up. He's here to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story already. I'm glad people are enjoying**

 **This chapter was a tricky part to write as it explores the differing opinions of Katniss and Peeta's beliefs. I just want to say that personally I am not religious but I have friends that are. I'm not trying to make any judgments about Christianity or church and am just try to convey the conflicting opinions these characters may have. I respect anyone who does believe in God and hope I don't offend anyone with this chapter.**

 **I hope people enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Part 3_

I grip onto Peeta's hand tightly as we approach the stone steps of the church building. There are already quite a few people milling about the entrance and entering through the large oak doors. Peeta's church is one of those Baptist ones with a large youth section and the congregation has been expanding rapidly as a result. Peeta has told me that they have had to move buildings twice in the last 5 years because the congregation has outgrown the capacity of the previous buildings.

I thought religion was dying in the UK. Before I met Peeta, Madge was the only person I knew who still went to church on a weekly basis. But as I see all these people swarming towards the entrance I realise that there are still a decent amount of people who are willing to turn up every Sunday and pray.

Peeta turns to me with a reassuring smile as he gives my hand a little squeeze. He knows that I am so out of my comfort zone coming to church today. I have never attended church voluntarily in my life and I am worried that people will turn their noses up at me for being a non-believer. I already feel out of place and don't want people to think that I am some sort of fraud.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I know church is not your thing," Peeta says as he grips my hand tighter.

I chew on my bottom lip nervously as I nod my head in agreement with him. I lean in closer to him, partly to seek out his warmth in the cold November air and partly to hide myself from the other church goers. They will all know I have never come before. I don't want to face their curious stares.

But church and Christianity mean a lot to Peeta and he means a lot to me so I promised myself I would try this today.

We've been officially dating for 3 months now. We failed miserably at Peeta's suggestion that we take things slow. Peeta is over at mine whenever his army schedule allows for it and we have become very acquainted with the feel of each other's body underneath our finger tips. Worship is the best word to describe how Peeta treats me when we are alone together. I would even be embarrassed about how insatiable I have become around him if I didn't think he wanted me just as much as I want him.

But it is more than just sex. In such a sort time he has become my best friend. The first person I call when I leave work at the end of a long hard day teaching 6 year olds. The person I laugh with the most until my sides hurt. He's made me open up and enjoy the small things in life. I've learned not to take life so seriously when I am around him and I live for the moment more instead of being caught up with work.

I'm not a religious person but his faith has always interested me. I'm curious about how it fits in with his army lifestyle and the source of strength it seems to provide for him. I still find it odd when he bows his head at the dinner table and says a silent prayer before we start eating. I've found myself thinking a lot about Christianity and its beliefs these last few months.

I want to learn more about it. Understand Peeta a bit more. And give it a chance. My parents aren't religious so I have never really been exposed to it. If my boyfriend and my best friend believe in it, it can't be all that bad. Peeta would never pressurise me to believe in something I don't but he believes in it so strongly that I almost want to believe it for his shake.

I'm still nervous though as we approach the church doors and I can't help but feel like a fish out of water. I stay close to Peeta, feeding off the strength that he gives me and trying to calm my nerves. I let out a nervous breath as I get ready to answer him.

"I want to come and see what it is all about. I know this is a big part of your life and I want to understand it better," I say.

Peeta smiles at me gratefully and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"It means a lot to me that you are keeping an open mind. Not many people do," he says.

I turn to him with a smile.

"It really is no problem. Just maybe one week you join me on what I normally do on a Sunday and we can stay in bed all day together," I say with a suggestive glint in my eye.

Peeta's eyes darken a little at the thought and he ducks his head down to rest his forehead against mine.

"Your Sunday sounds a lot better than mine," he replies.

I grin as he looks down at me with dark eyes and I push up on my toes to give him a quick kiss. There is a big grin on Peeta's face as I pull away and he links his arm with mine as we continue our short walk to the church entrance.

Gale and Madge are already standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for us as we approach. My best friend grins at me broadly as she stands next to her very tall and very handsome boyfriend. Madge is so smug over the fact she was the one that introduced me to Peeta and now that she is also ridiculously happy with her own love life she makes us all go on ridiculously soppy double dates together. It wouldn't surprise me if she is already planning a double wedding.

"I never thought I would see the day Katniss Everdeen agreed to come to church. Who would have thought it would have taken just a little bit of hot bedroom action to get you here," she teases.

"Can we please not talk about that here? We are standing in front of a church for goodness shake!" I exclaim.

I don't like talking about my sex life at the best of times and I feel even more uncomfortable surrounded by many people who would consider what Peeta and I are doing a sin.

Madge sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You are such a prude. Many of us have succumbed to temptation," Madge replies. "Although I do see Clove and Glimmer over there. Maybe we should keep it down for their sensitive ears."

I twist round to see 2 beautiful girls that are surrounded by a bunch of other young 20 somethings. Glimmer, a tall blonde girl, laughs loudly at something her hulking fiancé says while Clove talks animatedly to a group of girls.

Clove and Glimmer are part of the group of Madge and Peeta's friends who believe in abstaining in sex before marriage. It is not a coincidence that the majority of that part of the group are already married and engaged while Peeta, Madge and the remainder of their sexually active friends are either single or in no rush to get married.

I have meet both Clove and Glimmer on a few occasions, once with Madge before I met Peeta and a few times since he came back from deployment. They have ignored me on all occasions as they don't see me as one of them and look down at me for my lack of beliefs. I find this almost baffling as I thought Christians were supposed to be very kind and accepting people but it is people like them that have made me nervous about coming to church today.

Gale shakes his head at them. Even though they are all friends I get the sense that Clove and Glimmer can grate on them.

"Glimmer could do with a thorough work out. Might make her less up tight," Gale says.

Peeta smiles at his words but I just internally cringe. I feel really uncomfortable talking about this here.

"Can we please stop talking about this? I already feel awkward enough as it about being here," I say.

Peeta turns to me with a grin and squeezes my arm.

"Who would have thought the non-believer would be the most sexually moral of us all?" he teases.

I scowl at him and he laughs lightly before placing another kiss on my head and walking us into the building.

The inside of the church is impressive. High ceilings with large windows that fill the place with light. Fresh flowers grace the alcoves and the end of pews and soft music plays out through the modern looking sound system. The young minister stands at the front of the church in his dog collar as he talks jovially to many of the congregation. It is very different from the dark and dingy churches I used to attend for primary school services.

We find seats at the back next to a few of their friends that I actually like. Delly greets me with warm hug as I sit down and asks me about my week in school before she natters away about her own job in a bakery.

As she talks I spot a middle aged blonde woman standing at the front of the church organising the church choir. She moves people into their correct places and fixes their clothing as she hands them their sheet music. Peeta smiles and waves at her and she gives him a warm smile in return before her gaze turns to land on me. I gulp a little in nervousness as she studies me carefully before also giving me smile. I give her a weak one in return as the nerves pick up in my belly. That has to be Peeta's mother.

I have yet to meet Peeta's family but I know that will change today. I don't know if I am more nervous about attending church or meeting Peeta's mum. Madge told me she is a lovely woman who is an active member of the church. She runs the choir and all the bake sales but she is also very traditional. Peeta hasn't told her that I don't go to church and I am worried she is going to think I am not good enough for her son.

Peeta turns to see me all flustered and anxious. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze and forces me to look at him.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Mum can't wait to meet you. She's happy that I have actually found myself a girlfriend. At 24 she thinks I am getting on a bit and should be settling down soon," he says.

His words don't really make me feel any better. It's clear his mum wants him to get married soon and that is so not even on my radar at the moment. We haven't even said I love you yet.

"You haven't told her that I don't go to church," I reply.

Peeta squeezes my hand again to get me to calm down.

"It won't matter once she meets you," he says.

I shake my head unconvinced. I'm not good at meeting new people anyway and my lack of belief is only going to work against me when I meet Peeta's mum.

But I don't get to think about it any further as Glimmer, Clove and the rest of their friends have come to join us and make a big show of greeting the people they haven't already seen today. I tense a little when Glimmer throws her arms around Peeta to give him a warm greeting.

"Peeta! Always so good to see you! And I see you have brought your friend along today," Glimmer exclaims as her eyes slide across to look at me.

She doesn't like to acknowledge the fact I am Peeta's girlfriend because I am not one of them. Through talking to Madge I know the group is very incestuous. In fact Glimmer previously dated her fiancé's 2 flatmates before she started dating him. Most of them have known each other since they were kids and she doesn't take well to new people in the group.

"Good to see you, Glimmer. You remember my girlfriend, Katniss. She's been friends with Madge since nursery," Peeta says.

Glimmer gives me a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course I remember! But I'm right in thinking that you don't normally come to church? I'm so glad that you decided to come today. I really think you will find it enlightening," she replies.

I give her a forced smile but don't like the intensity of her stare. I get the feeling she makes it her mission to turn as many non-believers as possible. I've heard stories of her refusing to date guys unless they converted. I don't like the pressure she is putting me under. If I decide after today to believe in God then that will be great but I want it to be on my own terms.

"Katniss just wants to see what happens here. Leave her to make her own mind up," Peeta says.

Glimmer pretends to look indifferent but I know she will never accept me unless I become one of them. For some reason I don't think God would actually be happy with that kind of attitude. Aren't Christians supposed to accept all types of people? But I am not going to argue with her. I'm not going to stoop to her level and try to get her to believe things she doesn't.

I give Peeta a grateful smile for sticking up for me and Glimmer shrugs her shoulders, seemingly uninterested by me anymore and going off to sit next to her fiancé. I hope I don't have to deal with her for the rest of the day.

Shortly after, the young minister steps up to the front of the church and raises his hand. The jovial murmuring around the church dies and everyone turns their eyes to the charismatic man at the front.

"Welcome everyone! I hope your week has been a fulfilling one. Now let's join together to celebrate and praise our great Lord!" the minister says.

There is a small murmuring of agreement and the minister smiles widely as he takes in his congregation. Suddenly music starts playing and everyone is rising off their feet to join in with the first song. I look round the room to check I am doing the right thing and Peeta gives me a reassuring smile before the choir starts singing and encourages everyone to join in. I fumble about with the song sheet for a moment and miss the first few lines but eventually find my place and try to keep in time with everyone else.

At first it is not too bad. I like singing and I am relieved that this church chooses none of the stiff hymns we were taught at school. They are all modern hymns with positive messages about life. I feel awkward during the prayers though as everyone bows their head and listens carefully to the words. Peeta has explained to me that praying is like a direct communication with God but how can I communicate with him if I am not sure he exists? I am glad when the prayer is over and I don't have to pretend to be doing something I was not.

The Sunday school files out after and everyone prepares for this week's sermon. I sit up straighter as I lean in closer to listen. This is the part I am most intrigued about. This is the part where the minister talks about the messages of God. Maybe there will be something he says that makes me believe what Peeta believes.

The whole church goes deadly silent as the minister once again takes centre stage of the church. Every eye is glued on him as they eagerly await for what he has to say. The minister looks around the room carefully, making it look like he is connecting with every single person in the room before he starts talking.

"As we get further into November and closer to the month our Saviour, Jesus, was born I thought now would be a good week to reflect on his life and what he did for us. For in Jesus's own words, I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me," the minister declares.

I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion as I try to make sense of his words. I think he is saying that to get to heaven we have to live life like Jesus did. I'm not sure I believe in heaven but maybe this sermon will enlighten me a little.

I listen really carefully as the minister carries on speaking, desperate to find anything that I can agree with so that I have something positive to say to Peeta once this is all over.

But I really struggle.

The minister reminds the congregation that mankind are all sinners and that Jesus was the perfect unblemished man that had to die for us as the ultimate and final sacrifice. That if we want to live "eternal" lives we have to put our faith in Jesus and believe. That we need to give up ourselves and desire God's will above all else. Just like Jesus.

I not entirely sure I am interpreting the minister's words correctly but it sounds to me like one of the purposes in our life is to live our lives as a sign of gratitude towards Jesus for what he did for us.

And I just don't believe that.

I mean the way the minister describes Jesus as the perfect embodiment of human beings makes me annoyed as hell with the son of God. No one is perfect and I don't want to live my life trying to live up to some unrealistic dead guy who may have never existed. I don't want to have to live my life for anyone. It's my life and I want to live it for me. Maybe everyone here will think that is selfish but I can't force myself to believe in a guy who is so unrealistically perfect.

I slump back in my chair disappointed that I found nothing that I agreed with in the sermon. I so badly wanted to understand today. To have Peeta be proud of me for understanding it but, if anything, today has just proved to me that I can never believe in it. I can only hope that he accepts that.

As I lean back in the chair I hear a loud sniff from beside me and I turn to find tears rolling down Delly's cheeks. Stunned I look around the room to see if the sermon has affected anyone else in such a way and am a little surprised to see so many people stroking back a tear. Even the big lump that is Glimmer's fiancé.

I peek a look at Peeta and am a little relieved to see that his eyes are clear of tears although he does look very serious as he listens intently to the minister. I shake my head in disbelief that something I found so ridiculous and unrealistic has moved people to tears. It just further reaffirms that religion is not for me.

The sermon ends a few moments later and I let out a sigh of relief that it is over. Murmuring breaks out in the crowd for a moment as people turn to discuss the sermon. Delly sniffs loudly again from beside me and turns to Peeta and I with a watery smile.

"He really knows how to get God's message across. It was beautiful," Delly sniffs.

Peeta nods his head pensively.

"It really reminded you what our purpose is in life," he agrees.

I am stunned by the response as Delly nods her head in agreement. I can only give them a forced smile as I pray they don't ask me what I think.

Thankfully music starts to play and everyone stands for one last song. It is a relief to start singing and engage in an activity where I don't feel like a fraud.

Everyone smiles and begins chatting once the service ends and Peeta turns to me with an expectant smile. My heart sinks when I think about how I am going to disappoint him. I am going to have to tell him that I don't think this is something I am ever going to believe in.

But I am saved from that awkward conversation by the potential of another one as his mum waves us across so she can meet me properly. Peeta gives me a reassuring smile before he tugs on my hand so he can bring me over to meet her.

She smiles broadly as us as we push our way through the crowd and pulls Peeta in for a warm hug once we have reached her. Peeta smiles back at her as he pulls away and moves to retake my hand.

"Mum, I would like you to meet Katniss," he says with a proud smile.

Mrs Mellark slides her eyes over to me and scans my body up and down as she takes me in. I hate being appraised on any occasion and feel uncomfortable underneath her scrutinising stare. I shift closer to Peeta to try and hide from her stare.

But after a couple of moments she looks back up at my face with a warm smile and extends her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Caroline, Peeta's mum. It is so good to finally meet you. We have all just heard so much about you!" she exclaims.

I give her a slightly awkward smile as I get nervous about exactly what Peeta has said about me. I know it won't be anything bad but I also know that we have very different beliefs and hope I don't come across as a disappointment.

"It's nice to meet you too," I reply as I take her hand.

Caroline Mellark smiles at me warmly again. A few people stop to greet her as they walk past and they share a polite comment about the service. I grow even more uncomfortable as I hear her praise the minister's sermon today and hope she doesn't ask me about. I look at Peeta for reassurance and he gives me a comforting smile as we wait for his mum to finish talking. She soon turns back round to focus all her attention on us.

"How did you like the service today, Katniss? I find the minister so inspirational," she says.

My heart immediately drops and my hands begin to get clammy. This is the question I really wanted to avoid. I don't know how to answer the question honestly without offending her.

"It is a lot different from the church services I attended at school. I liked the singing. It's nice to hear more modern hymns," I reply.

I feel this is a safe answer. I'm not lying about anything but I am also not saying that I don't believe in it all.

Peeta beams down at me proudly before turning back to his mum.

"Katniss has a great singing voice. I swear even the birds stop to listen when she sings. But she doesn't believe me. I only get to hear her sing when she thinks no one is listening," he says.

I blush at his compliment. Peeta seems to have a fascination with hearing me sing but I suck at public performances and only like to sing in the comfort of my own shower.

His mum's eyes perk up in excitement. I can assume with her leading the choir she has a passion for singing as well.

"We'll maybe have to try and nab you for our choir then. That is if your own church doesn't mind. Peeta hasn't told much about it but what church is it that you go to?" she asks

My heart sinks again. There is no way I can answer this question without admitting I don't normally go to church. I know she is a devote Christian and don't want her to think badly of me just because I don't go.

"Actually I don't normally go to church. This is my first time," I admit.

She looks shocked and her eyes snap to Peeta to seek confirmation. Peeta holds on to my hand tightly as he nods his head. Her eyes widen in even more shock and I can tell she no longer knows what to say to me. She didn't expect her son to date a non-believer.

"Katniss just wanted to see what we do on a Sunday. She's been interested about how my faith has fitted in with my army life," Peeta says in my defence.

His mum gives me a forced smile as she nods her head slowly.

"Well I'm glad you are interested in it. We are constantly taking in new believers and would be delighted for you to join our congregation," she says.

I smile again awkwardly as I don't know how to tell her I don't think I will ever come again. It is not something I can force myself to believe.

But I am saved by a slightly round and jolly man who looks like an older version of Peeta. He has cerulean blues eyes just like Peeta and I can only assume this man is Peeta's father. He is followed by 2 equally well built blond men who are only a few years older than me. All 3 men have the same matching grins as they reach us.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Caroline. Let her make her own mind up about it. I'm just excited to meet the girl that has left a permanent smile on my youngest son's face," Peeta's dad says.

His smile is so warm and genuine that I immediately relax. He's not going to interrogate me about my beliefs and just wants to get to know me. I think I can handle that.

Peeta's father introduces himself as Mark before Peeta's 2 older brothers, Duncan and Jamie, step forward to shake my hand. It is a little intimidating having all the Mellarks staring and studying me but the feel of Peeta's warm and rough hand in mine gives me the confidence to get through this meeting of his family. I've heard many amusing stories about them all and they can't be too bad if Peeta loves them so much.

"She is way too pretty for you, Peet. I don't know how your ugly mug managed to get her," Jamie, the middle brother, says.

I blush at the compliment and Peeta laughs as he moves his arm up to put it round my shoulder.

"Don't I know it. I've been blessed with the most beautiful and caring girl on the planet," Peeta replies.

He turns to me with a grin and I soften at the sight. I still can't quite believe that he sees me that way. There are times when I feel incredibly inadequate compared to him but he always has the right words to convince me that I am worthy of him.

"Urgh! You are too soppy sometimes, baby bro! You make me look bad to my wife!" Jamie exclaims.

The whole family grins at the words and I am glad that although the family is very religious they still know how to tease each other and have an easy family dynamic.

"Why don't we all get some cake before we head back home? I'm eager to hear about Katniss's job at the primary school and her hobby of archery. Is what Peeta tells me true? You can shoot a squirrel right through the centre of the eye?" Mr Mellark asks.

I relax over the fact he is not asking me question about church. I let him steer me in the direction of the hospitality section as I answer his questions about my job and how I got into archery in the first place. Peeta gives me a smile as I walk off with his dad to reassure me that I am doing okay. That I can get through this day with his family.

* * *

We spend a little while at the church eating the cake and talking to other members of the congregation before Peeta's mum declares that we all need to get back home so she can take the roast out of the oven.

I spend the rest of the afternoon fielding questions about my life and listening to the family gently tease each other as they relive some of their most memorable family moments. Church and God don't come up for the rest of the day, apart from when we stop to pray for lunch, and this helps me relax a little. I can sense Peeta's mum is a still a little wary of me after my no church revelation earlier and her questions are the most probing as she tries to gauge my moral character. But Peeta is there is support me with reassuring smiles and comforting hand squeezes.

I am feeling a little overwhelmed by it all after we leave but am content to know that the day wasn't completely horrendous and I can imagine myself spending time with his family again in the future.

I let out a tired sigh as we get back to my flat and I put my keys in the bowl in the hallway. Peeta looks at me with a grateful smile as I hang my jacket on the wall and turn to face him.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I know it was probably a lot to handle," he says.

His arms slip around my waist to pull me close to him and I let out a contented sigh as I lean into him.

"I was probably being overly ambitious trying to tackle church and your family in the same day," I say.

Peeta grins at me and he gives me a grateful squeeze. I remind myself that I did all this today for him. Because I care about him and have a feeling that I haven't put a name to yet.

"What did you think about church today? Did it make more sense to you afterwards?" he asks.

My heart sinks. I so badly want to understand what he believes in. To tell him that I think it is great and it can be something we do together but today has just reaffirmed that church is not for me. I just don't believe in it.

And I feel terrible. I can see the glimmer of hope in his eyes that I may have liked it today. That I am willing to change for him. But I can never lie to him. I just hope my honesty isn't a deal breaker because I can't imagine not having in my life.

"I'm so sorry. I just can't make myself believe in it. I really wanted to because it means so much to you but I just can't. I was listening to that minister today thinking all he was saying was rubbish. I don't want to have to live my life for someone who died years ago. I want to live my life for me. And I am so sorry that means I don't believe in it," I say.

I'm rambling a little but I don't want to lose him over this. He hasn't pushed me to believe in anything so far so I can only hope he understands why I still can't believe in it now.

To my surprise a grin slowly spreads across his face. The sight of it stops me in my tracks and I look at him puzzled.

"Why are you smiling? I thought you would be upset that I didn't enjoy it today," I say.

Peeta just smiles wider as he pulls me even closer into his chest and shakes his head.

"Not at all. In fact I think I love you more for being upset about not believing it than if you had turned round today and told me you have been converted," he says.

I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion about how he could love that about me but then his use of the word love really registers in mind and I raise my eyebrows up in surprise.

We haven't used that word before. I have been acutely aware of how rapidly I have been falling for him but I have been scared to put a label on my feelings without knowing exactly how he feels about me. I didn't want to set myself up for heartbreak. But now he seems to be admitting something.

"You love me?" I ask almost too scared to hope.

Peeta's smile grows even wider as he lets out a small chuckle and nods his head.

"Very much so. I have a long list of the reasons why I love you and the latest one is that you are upset you don't believe what I do. I would never ask you to believe in something you didn't and the fact that you accept and respect my faith is enough for me," he replies.

He reaches a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and I smile up at him relieved as I rest my cheek against his hand. Part of me has been scared these last few months that his religion was going to get in the way of our relationship but I now have the confirmation that it won't. As long as we respect each other's views we will be okay.

And now I know he loves me.

"So do you maybe have something you might want to say to me?" Peeta asks.

I know he wants me to tell him I love him too. And I do. Enough to have given Christianity a chance. Enough to stay here waiting for him the next time he goes on tour. He makes my life just that little bit better and more exciting. I don't want to let him go any time soon.

I shrug my shoulders indifferently.

"No. I don't think so," I reply casually.

Peeta raises his eyebrows at me and pinches me in the side. I let out a small yelp as he looks down at me expectedly. A grin spreads across my face as I think about how much this man means to me.

"Okay. I suppose I love you too," I reply.

Peeta grins before he grabs my head to pull me up for a searing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has followed/favourited/review this story so far. I am glad people are enjoying it.**

 **There is a pretty big time jump in this chapter as we jump to the next big landmark in their lives. I think I'll post 2 more parts after this one and they reach there happy ending. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Part 4_

"Can everyone please be upstanding to welcome the new Mr and Mrs Mellark for the very first time!" Peeta's brother calls from the other side of the door.

The bagpiper strikes up a tune and the door opens to reveal a crowded function room in a hotel. The room is filled with Scottish wildflowers and tartan and a sea of people all turn and rise off their chairs. I grip onto Peeta's arm tightly as we enter and the camera flashes immediately begin blinding us as we walk through.

Darius stands on his chair and wolf whistles as we walk past while many other people clap and cheer as we make our way through the room. Many of Peeta's army mates howler and pat him on the back. Normally I would be embarrassed by all the attention but I am too unbelievable happy.

Today I became Peeta's wife.

After 3 years, one horrendous 9 month tour in Afghanistan and many awkward conversations with his mother about my lack of religion, we made it. We finally stood in front of a church full of people and made our vows in front of God to love each other for as long as we both shall live.

Peeta squeezes my arm as he looks down at me with equal joy in his eyes. He looks extremely handsome today in his army dress uniform which consists of a black jacket with polished gold buttons, a kilt with a green and blue tartan and a long white haired sporran with 2 black tassels. His wide smile sets off his whole appearance perfectly.

"You look beautiful today, Mrs Mellark," Peeta whispers in my ear.

I blush a little at his compliment. He's already told me this 3 times since I met him at the altar. His eyes lit up when he saw me walking towards him in the figure hugging lace dress with capped sleeves and sweetheart neckline. His eyes only grew wider when I turned round and he realised that the back of the dress had been cut away to reveal the smooth olive skin of my back.

"You are very handsome yourself," I say fingering the collar of his jacket.

Peeta smiles broadly and my heart flips at the sight. Even after 3 years he still has the ability to make my heart jump and make excited butterflies appear in my stomach.

"I suppose I better get used to being called Mrs Mellark. Though one of my pupils told me that I shouldn't change my name because Mellark sounds stupid and Everdeen is just too pretty," I say.

Peeta chuckles before lowering his head to look in my eyes.

"I personally like the sound of Mrs Mellark rolling off my tongue," he says.

The tone of his voice is just that little bit deeper and it causes a shiver to go up my spine. If he keeps saying it in that tone I won't want to be called anything else.

We stand staring at each other for a moment as I get a flash of him calling me that as he pushes inside of me. By the way his tongue darts out to lick his lips I can tell he is thinking similar thoughts. It's been a week since we've been together like that. He's been staying at his parents this week and his mum has kept a close eye on him. We've barely had a minute alone.

We are interrupted by Gale tugging on Peeta's arm and getting us to take our seats at the head table. Peeta flashes me a look that tells me we will finish this later. A wetness appears in my new silk underwear and I allow myself a small smile as I take my seat.

Not long after we are seated, Dad taps his glass and gets up to stand. The murmuring in the room comes to a stop and all eyes move to the front of the room. Dad turns to Peeta and me with a smile that has just a hint of sadness. Today is the day he gives his baby girl away.

Dad likes Peeta. My whole family does. Though Dad finds Peeta's whole religious beliefs a bit difficult to handle. He's an atheist and church and God have always made him feel uncomfortable. I thought he was going to fall off his chair the first time Peeta came round for dinner and asked to take a moment to pray before tucking into his meal. It is the part of Peeta that Dad has never understood. But on the other hand they both share a love for rugby and can spend hours discussing team selections and everything that is wrong with the Scottish Rugby Union.

But no matter how much he likes Peeta I know he finds today a little bittersweet. I was a complete daddy's girl growing up and it took Dad a while to get used to the idea that there was another man in my life. I know he is happy for me but part of him is sad that I don't need him as much as I used too.

I give him a small smile back and Peeta reaches over to take my hand. Dad watches us carefully as the sadness behind his smile fades and he looks at us happily. He clears his throat before turning away from us and addressing the crowd. Peeta gives my hand a squeeze before placing a kiss on the side of my head as we listen to Dad talk about me and joke about how suitable a candidate Peeta is to be my husband.

The audience laughs and I cringe when Dad starts reciting a really cheesy poem where the first word in each line starts with a letter of my name (K is for kindness and her ability to see the best in all people, A is for amazing…). Peeta laughs too at this and turns to whisper in my ear.

"Damn. I had a similar poem ready for my speech," he says.

I look up at him in shock but see the grin on his face and know he is joking.

"I wouldn't put it past you. You've always had a flair for words," I say.

Peeta chuckles as he kisses my temple.

"My speech is going to be epic. Though there are not enough words to describe how much you mean to me," he replies.

I blush again. I am glad that he is the one making the speech. I couldn't even begin to articulate how I feel about him. No words ever seem good enough.

Dad soon finishes. Everyone raises a glass for us and then Gale gets up to start his best man's speech. Madge sits beside him beaming. They got married a few months ago and Peeta was the best man there. It's Gale's turn to return the favour today.

Gale soon has the room all laughing as he retells some amusing anecdotes about how he and Peeta used to try and meet women before they met Madge and I. Thankfully it's not crude and it is amusing to see Peeta embarrassed for a change as Gale tells a funny story that involves a sheep and a traffic cone.

Peeta doesn't let go of my hand throughout the speeches and keeps placing soft kisses on the side of my head. I lean into him as Gale finishes retelling embarrassing stories and begins talking about how well suited Peeta and I are for each other. I smile up at Peeta lovingly as Gale recalls the phone conversation he had with Peeta the night we first met. Apparently Peeta had told Gale then that he was going to fall in love with me.

The guests all sigh when they hear this and I catch sight of Delly wiping away a tear. Peeta looks down at me with a smile.

"It's true. I knew you were special the first time I met you. I'm so glad you gave me a chance," he says.

My heart melts at his words. It scared me in the beginning how quickly I fell for him. Made even scarier because I knew he could be deployed at any moment. I had never acted so hastily before but I couldn't stop myself with him. Even with all the awkward religious conversations with his mother or the gripping fear whenever he is deployed in a worn torn country, it has been worth it. He has been worth it.

I gently touch the side of his face and reach up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Many of his army mates react loudly to the sight and Peeta pulls away with a smile as he tucks me into his side. I blush a little but can't stop the smile spreading across my face.

Gale is soon asking people to stand again and to raise their glasses for us. Reluctantly I have to peel myself off Peeta as I take a sip of champagne and sit back down ready for his own speech.

Peeta waits for the guests to settle before clearing his throat to speak. He starts off with all the thank yous to all our friends and family that have helped with the planning of the wedding and thanking everyone for sharing this special day with us.

He pauses after this before turning to me with a cheeky grin. I hold my breath waiting to hear what he has to say about me.

"I'm going to apologise now, Katniss. I know you find compliments embarrassing but you can't stop me today. Besides I love seeing that small blush on your cheeks just as much as I love seeing your scowl," he says.

The guests all laugh as I first blush and then scowl at him. Peeta laughs too and I relax when I see the warmth in his eyes. He holds my gaze for a moment before briefly turning round to face my dad.

"Though Heath, you stole my idea of writing an acrostic poem for Katniss. Well done but you have forced me to wing it. I apologise for any ill advised jokes now," Peeta says.

More laughs from the crowd and Dad and I share a smile. Peeta turns back to face the tables of guests before proceeding again.

"As Gale has already so kindly told us, I fell for Katniss pretty quickly. I never believed in love at first sight until I walked into Darius's flat and saw this beautiful girl standing at the back. My heart went into over drive and I didn't care that I was leaving the next day. I knew I had to get to know you," he says.

He's turned back to me now and I smile as I remember that first night I met him. It was all such a whirlwind of emotions. I would have never imagined that 3 years later we would be standing here today. I thought I would never see him again.

"I had one night to impress you. I thought my lack of knowledge about Game of Thrones would go against me. You scowled at me every time I tried to talk during the show and I just hope our wedding doesn't turn out like the ones on the show," Peeta jokes.

Cue more laughter from the guests.

"I learned so much about you that first night. You're intelligent, thoughtful and just as competitive when playing board games as I am," he adds.

I smile up at him as his gaze is firmly fixed on me.

"I could continue to list all the qualities that make you amazing but I know people are hungry for food," he says.

More laughter from the guests.

"I told you that first night that the scariest thought was not leaving for a war zone but leaving you. Living my life without you is still the scariest thing and I hope I never have to you. I love you. And I can't wait to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you," he says.

My heart melts at his words and I am up off my feet and kissing him before I can think. I cup his cheeks in my hands as I kiss him deeply and his hands go to my waist. I don't hear the catcalls from our friends or see his mother's slightly disapproving stare. He summed it up so perfectly.

Eventually we pull away and I hide my face in his chest. Peeta chuckles as his arms move up my back to pull me closer.

"I didn't embarrass you too much, did I?" Peeta asks.

I shake my head before turning my head up to look at him.

"No. It was perfect," I say. "I love you so much."

Peeta gives me a relieved smile before giving me a squeeze and turning us both so we can sit for dinner. The smile doesn't leave my face.

Peeta and I spend the entire dinner chatting with our friends and family in between feeding each other bits of food. Many people come up to congratulate us and wish us well for the future. I don't normally like large social gatherings but Peeta is always nearby and I can't stop myself from grinning every time he looks in my direction.

Dinner goes smoothly and soon they have cleared the dance floor for our first dance. I laugh through almost the entirety of the dance as Peeta spins me with a flourish and at the end, dips me low as he leans down to kiss me. I don't care that it is a bit silly and not really romantic because that is not how we are. I love him because he can do this and not mind what people are thinking.

I am still laughing as Peeta pulls me upright and the ceilidh band begins setting up on the small stage. Many guests linger about the dance floor, preparing for the Scottish country dancing to begin.

"I'm surprised you don't injure anyone with your dancing. You are lethal on a dance floor," I say.

Peeta grins back at me.

"I'm the best dancer at the barracks. Every girl queues up to dance with me," he replies.

We stop and I turn to face him.

"Well, I hope you can squeeze in a dance for your wife then," I say.

"You can have all the dances if you want," he replies.

I lightly push him on the shoulder.

"Stop being so cheesy. This is not a romantic comedy. I don't need cheesy romantic lines," I reply.

Peeta laughs just as my dad walks up towards us. We both give him smiles in greeting.

"Cool moves, Peeta. I might just steal some off you," Dad says.

We both grin.

"But can I take my daughter for one last dance? I might not get the chance again," Dad says.

"Of course, Heath. Katniss was just insulting my cheesy chat up lines any way," Peeta replies.

I turn to my new husband with a scowl.

"Be careful what you say. Divorce is now an option," I point out.

Peeta laughs again and my dad smiles.

"First rule of marriage, Peeta. The wife is always right," Dad says.

Peeta laughs again before scanning the dance floor looking for someone.

"Thanks for the advice, Heath. I might go and see if my mum wants a dance but I'll be back for you later," he says.

I smile at him as he leans down to place a quick kiss on my lips and rushes off to find his mum. I watch him go for a moment before turning to face my dad. He's got that slightly sad look in his eye again. He sniffs loudly before stepping towards me and taking my hand.

"I promised your mother I wouldn't cry. This is a happy day," he says.

I smile again as we make our way to take our places in the circle. The first dance is the Gay Gordons and I can see Peeta standing with his mum across the circle. We quickly get into hold as we wait for the fiddle music to start and begin the dance.

The Scottish dance is very repetitive. We walk forward and backwards all to a beat of 8 before Dad twirls me around and we end with a polka dance move. We keep repeating this until the end of the song. Kilts and dresses twirl round the dance floor as everyone copies these movements.

Dad gets contemplative as we dance and gives me a small smile as we dance round.

"It's sad that you are no longer an Everdeen. It's hard for me to know that I am no longer the most important man in your life," he says.

I smile up at him sympathetically.

"You are still important to me, Dad. I haven't just stopped loving you just because of Peeta," I reply.

Dad smiles fondly.

"No. I've just had to get used to sharing you," he says.

He's quiet for a moment as he twirls me round. He looks over to where Peeta is dancing energetically with his mum. Dad smiles again as he shakes his head.

"Peeta is good for you though. You've come out of your shell more. You are always smiling now," Dad says.

"He brings out the best in me," I reply.

Dad shakes his head.

"No. You bring out the best in each other. If I was going to lose you to any man I am glad that it's him," Dad says.

I smile up at Dad appreciatively. It means a lot that he approves of Peeta. Both men are such huge parts of my life.

Shortly after the dance ends and we all turn to clap the band. Peeta turns to give his mum a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and she smiles back at him affectionately. Peeta's attention is soon turned away by some of his church friends and his mum turns to talk to some other guests.

Dad watches them for a moment before he turns back to me with a shake of the head.

"I still can't believe that you married a religious boy. And one that is in the army. I never thought I would have to step inside a church," he says.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Neither did I. But it means a lot to Peeta. I would do anything for him," I say.

Dad nods his head in understanding.

"Did you hate the service that much?" I ask.

Dad respects Peeta's beliefs but that doesn't mean he feels comfortable attending church. He told me he feels like a fraud and that God probably wouldn't want him in his place of worship. He's refused to go to church weddings before and I know it took all of Dad's love for me to attend my wedding today.

"I felt uncomfortable throughout. Particularly during the praying and all the hymns. But it was worth it to see your face when you said your vows. You were absolutely glowing," he says.

I smile up at him appreciatively before we hear the sounds of someone's high heels clacking against the floor. We both turn to look at Peeta's mum who has just approached.

"Well a church service is the least thing I would expect for my son," she says rather sharply.

I instantly cringe at her words. We've had a few battles over the last 3 years as she has tried to encourage me to attend church regularly. It's the one part of me that she has never really taken on board.

She is perfectly pleasant to me most of the time but it is clear she never expected her youngest son to marry a non-believer. Both of Peeta's brothers are married to members of the church and while she is always cordial to me I don't have anywhere as near a close of a relationship with her as Peeta's sister-in-laws have.

Peeta sticks up for me whenever she questions my non-beliefs. He says that is enough for him that I tried and respect his beliefs. He would never want to force me to believe something I didn't and would hate for me to believe in something just because of him. But I still always get the hint of disappointment in her eyes whenever I go round for dinner.

Dad narrows his eyes at her and she almost looks regretful.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I appreciate you allowing Peeta to get married in a church. I just never seem to say the right thing around you," she says.

I frown. Her comment confuses me.

"But why? You have friends that aren't religious. Why do you find it so hard to talk to me?" I ask.

Mrs Mellarks sighs as she shrugs her shoulders.

"My family are so important to me. And church and God are my extended family. I have never been quite sure how you fit into that," she replies.

I listen to her carefully. I can't blame her for having these thoughts. In the beginning I often wondered how I could fit into Peeta's life if I didn't go to church. But we've worked together to make sure we are always honest and open with each other about it and I know that we both respect each other's beliefs.

"Once you have your own children you'll understand how you dream up this life for them. Not once in my dreams did I imagine Peeta marrying someone who didn't believe in God. Marriage is hard enough as it is without adding differing beliefs. I worry how it will affect you both. What are you going to do when he goes off to church every Sunday? What if you stop my grandchildren from going?" she says.

"I would never do that. I respect Peeta too much. I would do almost anything for him," I reply passionately.

His mum gives me a small smile.

"I know. And despite your non-beliefs you have good morals and values. It's my issue. I'm working on trying not to make you feel pressurised into believing. Just know that I may not always say the right thing but that doesn't mean I don't like you," she says.

I smile at her gratefully. I'm glad that she is willing to look past our differences.

"You love my son. You make him so unbelievable happy. The way the two of you look at each other reminds me of Mark and me when we first got married. It's lovely to see," she says affectionately.

"I think they both love each other enough to make this work. There is a lot of trust and respect," Dad adds.

I smile at them both in gratitude. Neither may be completely comfortable with their new in-laws' beliefs but they are still able to support us both.

I'm glad that we've had this talk. I feel we all understand each other better now.

Dad is soon turned away by one of my aunts, leaving me alone with Peeta's mum. She smiles at me again before stepping forward and giving me a warm hug.

"Thank you for making my son so happy," she says as she holds me close.

I am a little stunned that she has her arms around me. She's very tactile with Peeta's sister in-laws but has always kept a bit of a distance with me but I accept it readily. We both part with warm smiles on our faces.

She makes a turn to go but seems to have second thoughts and turns back to face me.

"Enjoy yourself later tonight with Peeta. I know you probably have a lot more experience than him when it comes marital activities so just be gentle with him. Don't get mad at him if things are over quickly," she says.

I want to die. I go a deep red as she smiles at me one last time before leaving. Why would she say that to me?

I am just glad that she doesn't know her son has no problems in that department. I think she really would hate me if she knew Peeta and I succumbed to temptation on the first night we met.

As I am left standing deeply embarrassed by her comment, Peeta walks back over to me. He smiles at me before placing his arms around my waist.

"You okay? Mum didn't give you a hard time?" he asks.

I shake my head at him.

"No. She gave me sex advice. Told me to be gentle with you," I reply.

Peeta barks out a laugh and I hit his shoulder.

"It's not funny! I am never going to un-hear that! Thank goodness she doesn't know I corrupted you a long time ago!" I exclaim.

Peeta just grins at me as he pulls me closer. He dips his head down to look me in the eye. My heart flutters as he does so.

"You're right. Sex with you is no laughing matter," he says in a husky tone.

I close my eyes as I begin to get lost in his smell. I sigh as I feel myself sinking into him.

Peeta turns to take a look at his watch.

"Which reminds me. How long do we have to stay at this thing before I can steal you away and have my wicked way with you?" he asks.

I open my eyes again to be met with his intense stare. The look is almost enough for me to pounce on him here and now.

"Another couple of hours, maybe," I mumble while internally cursing all these guests for still being here.

Peeta groans as he presses me against him and nuzzles his nose with mine. He places a lingering kiss on my lips.

"2 hours," he states firmly. "2 hours and I am whisking you out of here and getting you out of this dress."

A shiver goes up my spine at the thought.

We manage to escape 2 hours and 20 minutes later. We have to fight through hordes of people all desperate to wish us goodnight before we finally manage to get up to our hotel room.

The honeymoon suit has been booked for us but I barely register the rose petals on the bed and the bottle of champagne in the corner as Peeta immediately slams the door shut and wraps me up in a heated embrace. We stumble back into the room until Peeta has backed me up against a dresser and I rest my weight against it.

I sigh as I tip my head back and Peeta begins planting kisses down my neck and along my collar bone.

"1 week is too long to go without you," Peeta mutters as he continues to plant kisses along my skin.

He nudges his nose along my shoulder, pushing down the sleeve of my dress and resuming his placement of kisses there.

"We've gone a whole 9 months when you were on tour," I reply.

Peeta rubs his nose against my now bare shoulder.

"That's different. There you weren't only a couple of miles away from me. I hate having you so close and not being able to hold you in my arms," he replies.

I sigh as he begins to make his way back to my other shoulder. I thread my hands through his short blond hair to guide his movements.

"Well you never have to do that again. I finally get to move in with you when we get back from our honeymoon," I pant.

Peeta smiles against my skin. Now that we are married we've finally been allocated a house outside the barracks. It's not very big but rent is considerably cheaper than if we had to rent ourselves. We are hoping to save up over the next couple of years to buy our own house. I'm just glad that I'll finally get to live with him. I can't wait to wake up beside him every morning.

"I can't wait, Mrs Mellark," Peeta says against my skin.

The use of my married name causes shivers to go up my spine again and I grab his head to bring his lips back up to mine. I lock my arms around his neck as I kiss him deeply and pull him as close to me a possible. Peeta grins into it as he squeezes me tightly. He knows exactly what he is doing to me.

Slowly we begin to peel clothes off each other. After the initial rush of heat we are both aware that there is no need to rush. We have all the time in the world. I help Peeta out of his jacket and kilt while he carefully peels my dress off me. We sneak kisses between removals of each item of clothing and soon I find myself sitting on top of the dresser with Peeta pressing against my slick folds.

He suddenly stops as I feel him pressing against my entrance and looks deep into my eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for waiting for me while I was away. Thank you for letting me get married in a church and never asking me to change. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for becoming my wife," he says.

I smile back at him sweetly as I stroke a hand down the side of his face. I lean my forehead forward to press it against his. That could all have sounded so cheesy if he didn't sound so sincere when he was saying it.

"I love you so much," I whisper against his lips.

Peeta smiles as his hands reach up to frame my face. He kisses me firmly and I feel him graze my entrance again. I gasp at the contact and don't wait to be with him anymore. He moans as I reach down to find him and guide him into my wet heat. He slides into me slowly as we both groan at the feeling.

Soon he is buried to the hilt and we pause only momentarily to look into each other's eyes and kiss each other one more time. Slowly we pull away and Peeta begins gently thrusting into me.

We set a leisurely pace, building up momentum and leaving sloppy, lingering kisses on each other's lips and skin. Peeta's eyes are on me the whole time and I go gooey at the look of love and longing he has for me in them.

I suddenly think I realise what God was saying about sex before marriage. This is not the first time we've done this but already it feels much more different. I feel more connected to him. It feels more intimate. I think it is because we've both made promises to love each other for the rest of our days. We've made a commitment to each other and sex seems to mean much more now. I think this is why God wants people to wait.

Slowly my orgasm builds and intensifies as Peeta's thrusts grow quicker and more purposeful. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head against his shoulder as I feel my climax racing towards it peak. Peeta tucks his hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him as I come with his name on my lips.

Peeta smiles at me lazily as he places a kiss on my lips. He then ducks his head down as he grips my hips tighter and begins slamming into me at rapid pace.

My limbs feel a bit like jelly but I manage to reach up and stroke some of the sweat off his face. He looks back up at me with black eyes as I continue to caress the side of his face lovingly. I press my forehead against his as I tug him closer.

I want to feel him come inside of me. I need him to feel the pleasure I am feeling. I clench around him and he lets out a strangled cry. I place a sloppy kiss on his lips as I stroke the hair off his face.

"Come for me. I need to feel you come inside of me," I whisper.

An almost pained expression appears on my husband's face. Part of him wants to make this last as long as possible but the other part needs to race to his end. I nod my head in reassurance and he lets out a shuddering moan as he comes inside of me.

He collapses against me and I spend a moment stroking his hair as he gathers his breath. Slowly Peeta picks his head off my chest to look at me.

"I love you. I don't think I can tell you enough," he says.

I smile sweetly back at him.

"I love you too. I can't imagine this day happening with anyone else," I reply.

Peeta smiles back at me before leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips. My arms immediately wrap around him.

It's scary to think what our future might hold. We'll have to handle more of his tours away from home. Possibly handling being new parents together and many more obstacles that we can't see coming. But I know we will handle these things together. And suddenly, it doesn't seem all that scary any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another time jump in this chapter. Katniss and Peeta have been married for just over 2 years now. I've got one more part planned after this one so I hope you enjoy these last two snippets in their life.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story. I'm appreciate all your support.**

* * *

 _Part 5_

I stand singing to myself by the kitchen counter as I chop up chicken and chorizo for the risotto tonight. I look up at the clock that hangs in the kitchen and note that Peeta will be home soon. A surprise meeting had been scheduled for late this evening so he's slightly later than normal. I can't wait for him to come home so we can curl up together on the sofa and I can tell him all the dramas there were for casting the Primary 7 Christmas show. There were lots of tears and even one boy storming off and knocking over a music stand as he went. It's fair to say it has been a stressful day and with still another 4 weeks of rehearsals until the final performance, I know it is only going to get more hectic.

But I am not about to let some stroppy pre-teens spoil my mood. There's too much good in my life. After two years of saving, Peeta and I finally managed to cobble together enough money to buy this house only 10 minutes away from the barracks. It's a simple three bed, old Victorian house with a large back garden that includes a rope swing and a strawberry patch at the back. There are half un-packed boxes lying all over the house but I am excited to have a place we can call our own. After almost two and a half years of marriage it's nice to finally have a place to call home.

I rub my hand across my belly as I carry on singing to myself and stir the meat into the risotto. My mind drifts to things we could do rather than un-pack boxes when Peeta gets in. I am suddenly hungry for something other than food.

I don't have to wait much longer for him. I hear the key turn in the lock and he shouts a subdued greeting as he comes in. I know immediately that something is wrong when he walks through to the kitchen looking dishevelled and with his head hung low.

Fear immediately grips my heart and I turn off the hob to look at him apprehensively. He was cheery when he phoned me at lunch to tell me he was going to be late home because of this meeting. Something has happened in the 5 hours since to make him look so defeated. I suddenly fear what was said in the meeting. I don't even want to think about the worst possible scenario. He promised me he wouldn't be going.

Slowly Peeta raises his head to look at me and I can immediately see the pain and regret in his eyes. The fear grips my heart tighter as I know what he is going to say before the words come out his mouth. I begin shaking my head as I refuse to accept it.

"They're sending us out to Syria. We fly out in three weeks," he says.

I stand frozen looking at him, stunned. He told me he wouldn't be going. That their tour to Afghanistan was too recent and their regiment would be left behind. This can't be happening.

Things in Syria have exploded recently. ISIS has taken more control of the country and the murder of civilians is in the millions. It all came to a head a month ago when there was an ISIS attack on British soil. The whole world has seemed to go into panic mode since. British and American troops have been flying out in plane loads for weeks now. There always seems to be another solider death on the 10 o'clock news. I knew there was a possibility that Peeta could be called up to fight but I thought it wouldn't be for at least a year. He's only just got back from his last tour.

I try to hold it together. I've learned from previous experience that it takes ten times longer to put yourself together again than it does to fall apart.

"How long for?" I ask.

Maybe it won't be that long. Maybe he'll be back in time.

"They don't know. At least 6 months. Probably a year," he replies.

I feel my heart cracking right down the middle. He's going to be gone for one of the most important moments of our lives.

I let out a strangled cry before I turn away from him and put my hand over my mouth. My other hand immediately goes to my stomach to cradle it protectively as I screw my eyes shut to try and stop the tears.

Peeta is immediately behind me, putting his arms around my waist and resting a hand against my one that is rubbing against my abdomen.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

I can hear the tears in his voice but I can't look at him. I will only break completely then. Instead I shake my head fiercely as Peeta rests his head against mine.

"You weren't supposed to go. You have only been back for four months. They said you wouldn't be deployed for at least a year," I say desperately trying to deny the situation.

This can't be happening. Not now.

"I know but no one predicted things to blow up in Syria the way they did. They need every man out there. There are so many innocent lives at risk," he replies.

I shake my head again still not wanting to believe this is happening. I look down at our clasped hands resting on my abdomen. My heart breaks at the sight. He's leaving me at the worst time.

"You still shouldn't have to go. We would have never done this if we knew you were going to be deployed overseas," I say.

I rub my belly protectively as I say this. We started trying the month after Peeta got back from Afghanistan. We only found out I was pregnant 3 weeks ago. We haven't told anyone yet and are just getting used to the idea that we are going to be new parents. We planned it so the baby would be born before Peeta had the possibility of being deployed again. It looks like that planning was all for nothing.

"You think I want to go? I hate the thought of missing our child's birth. But this is my job. You knew this was a possibility when you married me," he says.

I feel anger now. Anger over Syria for being so unstable. Anger over him leaving me again. I whip round in his arms to face him with my eyes blazing.

"I didn't think it would be this hard. Now, not only am I pregnant but I will have to live in fear every day, hoping that the phone doesn't ring to tell me that your head had been chopped off!" I snap.

I'm being harsh. I know none of this is his fault but I am angry at the situation. I don't want to go through this pregnancy alone and I need to take my anger out on someone. Peeta is just the easy target at the moment.

Peeta sighs as he reaches to cradle my face and stroke my hair back in an effort to calm me. There's pain in his eyes too and it causes my heart to break further.

"I'll get back to you. God will be with me. He'll protect me to make sure I get back to you and the baby," he says.

I scoff as I shrug out of his grip. I remove myself from him as I put my arms protectively round my chest.

"Well, then we're screwed. If you believe that some guy that doesn't even exist is going to protect you then you I guess I better start waiting for the phone call now. God is not going to keep you safe. He's a delusion. He's not going to bring you back to me," I snap.

Peeta looks like I have slapped him right across the face. He recoils at my statement and the pain in his eyes only grows. I've never questioned his belief before. It's why things have worked between us up until now. We've always respected each other's beliefs but right now I need someone to blame. If God really existed he wouldn't take Peeta away from me. He wouldn't drop him in a war zone and make him miss the birth of his child. For the first time I am angry at Peeta for believing in Him.

Peeta doesn't say anything in response. He knows I am too upset right now to be reasonable. We both stand staring at each other in the kitchen, Peeta with hurt in his eyes and tears in mine. I sniff loudly as I roughly wipe the tears off my face before turning abruptly and running up to our bedroom. I collapse on the bed and finally let the tears run freely.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed since I ran up here. The tear tracks have now dried on my face and I clutch a pillow to my chest tightly. Peeta has stayed away from me and for now I am glad. I'm ashamed about what I yelled at him. I shouldn't have put down his beliefs. I know how much God is a source of comfort for him while he's on tour. I didn't really mean all those things I said. I just needed to be angry at something. I only hope he forgives me.

There is this big hole in my chest that is threatening to swallow me whole. I hate it when he goes on tour and this time he'll be missing so much. I don't think I can get through these next 7 months without him. I can't imagine doing it all without his reassuring smile and strong arms to comfort me at night.

I'm working myself up again just thinking about it but I find I can think of nothing else. Images of Peeta out in Syria fill my brain. Images of him being shot at and bombs exploding near him. Him being captured, tortured and murdered on live television. I screw my eyes shut to try and rid myself of these images. I just want him here. With me. Safe.

Eventually there is a soft knock on the door and Peeta enters quietly. I don't turn to look at him as he approaches the bed. I'm too ashamed about what I said earlier and I know I will start crying again if I look at him.

I feel the bed dip as Peeta lies down bedside me and I let him put his arms around me. I let out a shuddering breath as he presses his forehead against my shoulder and squeezes me tight. His hands go to rest on my belly and I place my hands on top of his.

"I know you didn't mean those things you said. I know you are just upset and looking for someone to blame. I'm a little angry at God myself. I know He has a plan for all of us and that He'll have His reasons for sending me to Syria but it's times like this that I struggle to see the good reason for it. But I have to trust in His plan. And I need you to trust in me," Peeta says.

His words make me feel even guiltier. I hate myself for damning God. Because I know He means so much to Peeta. Peeta is hurting just as much as I am but I have been selfish and only focused on my pain. I've been a horrible wife.

I turn on the bed to face him. I take his hand in mine as I look deep into his eyes.

"I do trust you. I'm sorry for saying all these things. There is no excuse for what I said," I reply.

Peeta gives me a small smile as he reaches up to catch a tear that has leaked from the corner of my eye.

"You're pregnant and hormonal. You are allowed to overreact every now and again," he say.

I shake my head fiercely at him. I trace the dark letters of his tattoo on his forearm. The one with the quote in the Bible that reminds him that God will always be there to strengthen him in his times of weakness. This is one of those times. God is the only thing that is keeping Peeta from falling apart. I can't believe how cruel I was to dismiss his beliefs.

"No. Don't make excuses for me. I was cruel. Please forgive me," I plead.

Peeta smiles at me sweetly as he leans forward to place a kiss on my forehead.

"It's already forgiven," he says.

I smile at him gratefully and am thankful he is so understanding. I don't know if I would be so quick to forgive.

A silence falls between us. Now that we have sorted out my cruel outburst there is only his leaving left to contend with.

"I never imagined doing this without you. I don't want to have to do this alone," I say.

My hand goes to my stomach again and begins rubbing circles over it. Peeta looks at me sadly as he takes my head in his hands.

"You won't be alone. Your family are just round the corner and you know my mum is going to be round here every other day making sure this place is baby proofed. There are still going to be so many people here that love and care about you and will support you through this," he says.

"But none of them will be you," I state.

Peeta smiles sadly at me. He seems so calm even though I know he is dying inside.

Peeta has wanted to be a dad since the day we got married but we wanted to enjoy a couple of years of marriage before we committed to starting a family. I see the way he plays with his nieces and nephews, chasing them about the garden and dressing up with them in their games. He's going to be a great dad and I know it will be killing him to know he may miss the first few months of his child's life.

"I'll call as often as I can. And you are going to send me pictures every week to show me how big your belly is growing. I can't wait to see you all fat and glowing," he says.

I shove him on the shoulder and Peeta lets out a light laugh before he tugs me towards him again.

"I'm going to want to know every tiny little detail. What foods you are craving and every little movement this little one makes. So get ready to write some really long letters," he says.

I smile as I sniff back a tear. It's only now that I realise exactly all he is going to miss. He's not going to be there the first time I see the baby on the ultrasound. He's going to miss the baby's first kick. He's not going to be there to calm me down when I get too hormonal and breakdown, thinking I am going to be a crappy mother. I feel the tears begin to prickle in the corners of my eyes again.

"I'm scared," I admit. "It's scary enough being pregnant but now I am also going to have to be scared for you in that awful country. It feels too much."

Peeta smiles at me sadly before locking my head in his hands firmly.

"Just know that I am going to do everything in my power to get back to you. To get back to both of you," he states determinedly.

His hands go to rest on my abdomen again. He looks down as he rubs his thumb over it.

"I don't want to go but there are vulnerable people that need me more than you do. I want our baby to be born in a safer world," he says.

I smile as I run my hands through his hair. This is one of the reasons that I love him so much. He's able to see the bigger picture and knows that sometimes other people need our help. He's selfless in that way. He knows the people of Syria need him right now and that the baby and I will still be here waiting for him when he gets back. It may be hard for me to come to terms with but I know he is doing a good thing.

Peeta moves down my torso until his face is level with my stomach. He lifts up the end of shirt to expose my belly to him and bends down to place a gentle kiss there.

"Hi there, baby. It's your daddy. How you doing in there?" he asks my bare belly.

Peeta pauses for a moment as one of his hands reaches up to stroke my stomach.

"I'm going to have to go away soon. I don't want to go and miss all the growing you are going to do but there are some people that need my help. But don't worry. I'm coming back and can't wait to meet you," Peeta continues.

I sad smile appears on my face. I'm going to miss this when Peeta's gone. There is no greater sight than him whispering words of love to our baby.

"You are going to be alright though. You've got so many people that are going to love you. Your mummy is already doing a great job keeping you safe and you have so many grandparents, aunts and uncles that don't even know about you yet but are going to spoil you rotten. Just remember that I love you too and that just because I'm not here doesn't mean I am not thinking about you, always," Peeta says.

The tears are back in my eyes again. We both already love this baby so much. I can only hope that our child gets a chance to meet its father.

"I'm going to ask you for one thing, okay? I need you to look after your mummy while I am away. She's a little sad that I'm leaving but what she doesn't realise is that with you here there is still going to be part of me here with you. You just need to remind her every now and again that she's not alone. Give her a wee kick every so often. I promise she won't mind," he adds.

The tears are running silently down my face now. His words are so beautiful. I don't know how he always finds the right thing to say.

He places another kiss on my belly before stroking it again and looking up at me. I give him a watery smile and Peeta immediately pushes up my body to cradle my cheek and kiss me sweetly. The kiss tastes of salt and sadness but I still manage a weak smile when Peeta pulls back. He gives me a small smile in return before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. My eyelids flutter close as he does so.

"I love you. And this baby. And we will get through this. We'll be made stronger because of it," he says passionately.

I nod my head and try to grasp onto his sense of optimism. He's so sure everything will be okay.

I knew our life was not going to be smooth sailing. He's being so strong at the moment. I need to be strong for him.

Peeta smiles at me again before turning onto his side and spooning me from behind. Both our hands rest above where our baby lies. Neither of us say anything as we hold each other tight and we both try to not think about how scary the next 9 months are going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the last part of The Scariest Thought. Thank you to everyone that has read/reviewed this expansion from the original one shot. Your support has been great.**

 **For those who don't already know, I'm also submitting a new piece for the Fandom4LLS. It's called _Once_ and a very short teaser for it is already up on their website. Check it out and donate to read some great stories and help a worthy cause. **

* * *

_Part 6_

The baby seems to be doing somersaults and cartwheels in my stomach as it stretches and kicks from inside of me. I take a deep breath as I rub a hand over my massive forty one week pregnant belly. The baby has been moving frequently since this morning. I think it can feel my nerves and excitement.

I look at my watch before looking back towards the arrivals entrance and let out a loud huff as I realise that he should be off the plane now. I sigh heavily again as I continue to rub circles on my belly to try and keep both me and the baby calm.

"Why does it always take so long for them to get through customs? The plane landed twenty minutes ago!" I exclaim.

Caroline Mellark smiles at me sympathetically as she places a gentle hand on my arm.

"He'll be here soon. He'll be running through the terminal to get to you," she says.

I give her a small smile in gratitude before fixing my gaze back at the arrivals door. I grow more agitated the longer I have to wait with my foot tapping impatiently as I constantly squirm in my chair.

I just need to see him again. Make sure that he is actually healthy and safe and whole. It's been a long hard seven months having to deal with this pregnancy and fearing for his safety on a regular basis. The first few months in particular were bad as things grew worse in Syria and I know a few people in Peeta's regiment that had to be sent home because their burns and injuries were so severe. I panicked every time I saw an unrecognised number calling my phone. But the worst of the conflict seems to be over now and they have started to send home some of the additional regiments they sent out.

By some miracle Peeta's arriving back home today. One whole week since the due date of our first child. Amazingly this baby doesn't seem to want to be born until its daddy gets back and I am seven days over due. I'm extremely uncomfortable and heavy but I don't mind. Not when it means Peeta will be here when the baby is born.

Peeta's mum gives my arm a reassuring squeeze as she too turns her attention to the arrival gate. His dad is also here waiting with us and turns to us with a smile.

"Let's just hope all the excitement at seeing him again doesn't finally induce your labour. I don't want my latest grandchild to be born in an airport," Mark jokes.

I try to muster a laugh but Peeta's mum throws her husband a look that says "This is not the time". He looks a bit sheepish before he looks away and stares at the advertising boards on display. Caroline gives me another reassuring smile as she rubs soothing circles on my arm.

"I know you are anxious to see him. I am too. I need to see for myself that he is all in one piece," she says.

I nod my head in agreement. She is probably the only other person that has understood my level of fear these last few months.

My relationship with Peeta's mum has improved rapidly during this latest deployment. She finds it just as hard to have her baby boy away in a war zone. And she has been extra supportive with this pregnancy. She's made sure I've taken all the right vitamins and been to every doctor's appointment that my own mother couldn't attend. Caroline loves all her grandchildren and she has made sure that this latest one is growing inside of me in the healthiest and safest possible way.

Madge says she doesn't know how I can stand having her interfering so much but with Peeta gone it is a relief to have someone here to live through this pregnancy with me. While my own family have been great supporting me they don't quite understand how hard it is when Peeta is gone. They just don't understand the crippling fear I have to try and subdue on a daily basis. Caroline does.

She's stopped trying to push religion on me. She's accepted that it is something I am never going to believe and while that makes her a little sad she no longer says things to purposefully make me feel guilty for not believing. My developing relationship with her has been the one good thing about Peeta being deployed in Syria.

We all sit in silence as we continue to stare at the arrivals entrance. Many of the other wives and girlfriends of the regiment are here as well but I am too anxious to talk to anyone. Everyone is just desperate to have their loved ones home.

Finally a large crowd of people begin making their way through, pushing trolleys and rolling suitcases. At the back of this crowd are a large group of people all wearing beige desert combat uniforms with rucksacks slung across their backs. Immediately there are cries of joy and delight as family members rush up to greet their loved ones with big hugs and huge smiles.

My heart begins to pick up as I search the crowd looking for a glimpse of Peeta's bright blue eyes and smile. It takes a moment but finally my eyes lock onto his and he gives me the biggest smile. I quickly scan his body to check for any new scars or blemishes. He looks tired and he hasn't shaved in a couple of days but other than that he looks perfectly fine.

The tears immediately begin to form in the corner of my eyes at the relief of seeing him again. I choke back a sob as I heave myself off the chair and stand ready to greet him.

Peeta's eyes scan my body quickly, resting on my huge stomach as his smile grows broader. He only pauses for a second before he is pushing past people to get to me.

The tears fall freely as soon as he is standing in front of me. He grasps my head in his hands to pull me up for a deep kiss. My heart bursts with the relief of seeing him again and I grip onto his arms tightly to anchor him to me. It is so good to feel him again. Solid, safe and warm.

However my belly gets in the way a bit and makes the angle of the kiss slightly awkward. We have to pull away and we both chuckle at the awkwardness of our first kiss again. Peeta still keeps my head in his hands though as he uses his thumb to wipe away my tears.

I'm scared to blink in case this is all a dream and I'll wake up and he'll be gone. I don't want to let him go.

"You're here. Safe. Real or not real?" I ask.

Peeta smiles at me sweetly as he wipes up more of my tears.

"Real," he replies before leaning over my massive belly to place a soft kiss on my lips.

I laugh lightly as I reach up to touch his face and my hand runs over his features to check him properly. His face is more tanned and the freckles more prominent on his nose but otherwise he seems unharmed.

As we are standing there, taking each other in again, the baby pushes against my front and Peeta can feel it from where he is pressed up against me. The movement jolts him and his eyes immediately drop to my belly. He smiles fondly before dropping to his knees and placing a hand on my stomach. He leans forward to place a kiss there and he rests his head against it.

"Sorry, baby. We haven't forgotten you. Are you still nice and snug in Mummy's tummy? Thank you for staying there until I got back. I can't wait to meet you," he says.

I smile down at him lovingly as I run a hand through his hair. I don't dare interrupt him as he continues to mumble words of love to our child. He's missed almost the entire pregnancy and this is his time to feel connected to the baby before it is born. Both his parents stand to the side with smiles on their faces and I even catch Caroline sniffing back a tear.

Eventually Peeta finishes talking to our child and he straightens up to turn and look at his parents. They both step forward and Peeta first encases his dad in a big bear hug before breaking away and folding his mum into his arms.

"It is so good to have you back home safe. I prayed for you every day," Caroline says.

Peeta smiles at her gratefully as she reaches up to stroke a bit of hair off his face. I take a step towards them and Peeta smiles as he breaks out of his mum's grip and pulls me to his side. He places a kiss on top of my head while a hand moves to rest on my belly. I don't think he ever wants to stop touching it. He looks round us all with a smile and relief in his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get home. I'm dying to get out of these boots," he says.

We all chuckle before his dad offers to pick up his bag and we head towards the short stay car park. I grip onto Peeta tightly to make sure he doesn't go anywhere again.

* * *

The car ride back is filled with easy chatter as Peeta wants to hear all the everyday mundane details of our lives. He wants to hear about Andy Murray's latest galant effort at Wimbledon and about the ugly looking orange cat that seems to think it now lives at our house.

We don't ask about his time in Syria. Tonight is not the time. He just wants to enjoy the fact he is home and forget all he saw while he was out there. He'll tell us what he has to in his own time but tonight is a happy time and not one where he dwells on harrowing experiences.

Caroline immediately makes herself useful as soon as we walk through our door. She rushes about putting on a load of washing and turning the oven on for dinner. Peeta collapses onto the sofa and pulls me down with him. I land with a thump and Peeta smiles before taking a deep breath and pulling me into his side. Caroline is busy ordering Peeta's dad about so we enjoy a quiet moment together.

"I missed you," Peeta sighs.

He rests his forehead against the side of my head as he closes his eyes as if to memorise every feature of my face. One hand is rubbing circles on my belly and every now again there is a little nudge in my stomach that causes a smile to appear on Peeta's face. I smile at him sweetly as I reach up to touch the side of his face.

"Please don't leave me again for a while," I say.

Peeta opens his eyes as he smiles up at me.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon. You and the baby are my main priority now," he says.

I smile at him and reach up to give him a soft kiss. Caroline comes through with a tin of biscuits in her hands and we both smile as we draw back to look at her.

"I made you some shortbread. I know you must be desperate for anything other than army rations," she says.

Peeta smiles at her gratefully as he reaches out to take a bit of her prize winning shortbread.

"Thanks, Mum. I know I'm home as soon as I have had my first bit of your homemade shortbread," he replies.

Caroline beams at him before offering a bit to me and then going away to check on the steak pie in the oven. Peeta and I grin as we hear her scolding his dad for cutting up the carrots in the wrong way.

"Welcome home," I say as we both share a grin.

* * *

Peeta's parents finally leave after his mum has forced fed him all his favourite foods and told us to call as soon as something happens with the baby. We nod our heads and promise we will as we stand on the doorstep and watch them drive off.

Peeta lets out a sigh of relief as he closes the door.

"Thank goodness they are gone. I love them dearly but all I want to do it have a bath and curl up with you," he says.

He steps forward to place his hand around my waist and I smile sweetly up at him.

"I actually don't mind your mum. We actually grew pretty close while you were away," I reply.

Peeta's smile broadens.

"See. I told you everything happens for a reason. God obviously knew this was the best way for you two to get on," he says.

"Don't push things. I would like to think there is a less stressful way for your mother and I to become friends," I say.

Peeta chuckles.

"Maybe. But I am glad things are better between you two," he says.

He then turns to put his arm around my shoulder and begins walking us towards the stairs.

"Come on. I'm dying for a bath. I need to get out of these clothes," he says.

"Yeah. You stink," I say scrunching my nose up in mock disgust.

Peeta laughs again as he leads me up the stairs and towards our bedroom.

* * *

He stands in the bathroom completely nude as the steam from the hot water fills the room and the bath bubbles rise to the top of the tub. He stands staring at me with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Come on. It's time for you to get out of your clothes now," he says.

I let out a small laugh as I shake my head.

"Have you seen the size of me? We both can't fit in there," I say pointing my head in the direction of our small bathtub.

Peeta pouts before taking a step towards me and putting his arms around my waist.

"It's my first night back home and you are going to deny me a chance to see my beautiful wife naked," he says.

He's giving me that puppy dog look that he knows I find hard to resist. I go a little weak at the knees as he reaches up to run his hand down my neck, along my shoulders and down my side.

"I'm huge. I'm hardly beautiful right now," I reply.

Peeta shakes his head fiercely as he takes a step closer to me. He reaches up to cup my cheek in his hands and looks deeply into my eyes.

"You are at your most beautiful now. I can't tell you what it does to me to see you standing in front of me, all big and chubby, with our child growing inside you. It's knowing that we created this life together and loving you even more for it," he says.

He's looking at me with such love and pride that I melt into his touch. His words still have the same effect on me.

"Fine. But you might need to help me out of my shoes," I concede.

A wide grin spreads across Peeta's face and he reaches down to place a quick kiss on my lips.

"Great. Now let's get these clothes off you," he says.

I shake my head at him but there is a smile on my lips. It's good to have him home.

After Peeta has helped me out of my clothes, I pile my hair up into a messy bun before we both manage to squish ourselves into the small bathtub. I rest my back against his front, my belly just sticking out above the water line as Peeta grabs the sponge and squirts some shower gel onto it. Slowly he moves the sponge to my skin and begins to lather my body with soap.

"I thought you were the one who needed to get clean," I say with a smile.

Peeta smiles as he continues to move the sponge across my skin.

"You can't expect me not to touch you while I have you naked in front of me. It's been a long seven months," he replies.

I smile as I lean back into him and enjoy the gentle sensations of him sweeping his hands over my body. Already my nerve endings seem to be coming alive again.

"It didn't take you long to get me naked," I muse.

Peeta chuckles and places a kiss on my ear. His hand moves up now to lather and massage my naked breast. I moan as his fingers reach out to tweak and twist my nipple.

"Well your boobs have certainly got bigger. Got to take advantage of them before the baby is born," he replies.

I let out a light laugh as Peeta continues to knead my breast. I lean my head back against his shoulder as I wriggle a little bit as heat begins to gather in my core. As I do so I feel Peeta grow hard underneath me and he smiles as he continues to run his hands over my body.

His hands move to run over my belly again before dipping down below and reaching round to find my entrance. He runs a thick finger up my slit and I let out a contented sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't complain then," I say.

Peeta smiles as his hand continues to tease my entrance and he drops his head down to place a kiss on my shoulder. He rubs his nose against the skin there before nuzzling it against my neck.

"No, you shouldn't. Particularly when you've got such a handsome and appreciative husband," he says with a grin.

I laugh and shake my head.

"Good to see you are still as cocky as ever," I reply.

Peeta smiles again as he places a kiss against my neck.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," he says.

I smile again before he dips a finger inside of me and I let out a loud gasp.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

I can't find the words to reply as he inserts another finger into me and begins to move them in and out gently. He knows how much I love him.

However the cramped space and my big belly make the movements of his hand difficult and I know this isn't the way I want to cum. I dip my hand under the water and gently remove his hand from inside me. I raise our clasped hands to place a kiss on the back of his hand before placing it back down on my stomach.

"Not now," I say. "Not when there is not enough space to even move. We've got time now. There is no need to rush."

Peeta smiles at me as he strokes his hand over my belly and places a kiss on the side of my head.

"Okay, Miss Goody Goody. But as soon as I get you out of this tub I'm marching you to our bed and making love to you. You are not going to escape me," he says.

I laugh as I lean my head back against his shoulder and watch him run his hands across my belly. The baby kicks against his hand again, reminding us they are still there.

"Not a problem with me," I say with a smile.

Peeta grins again before placing another kiss on the side of my head. We spend the rest of the time in the bathtub just feeling relaxed together and recounting some of the amusing tales we both had while he was away. We stay in the bath until our fingers wrinkle and the water goes cold. But neither of us mind. We are in no hurry.

Afterwards, one we have dried off, Peeta makes good on his promise to make love to me slowly and sweetly as he moves inside of me from behind. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and Peeta's arms warm and steady around me.

* * *

The next morning I wake with twinges in my stomach. It seems now their daddy is back this baby doesn't want to wait any longer to enter this world. I grimace as the twinges get stronger and roll over to face Peeta. He slept like a log last night and I have to push his shoulder quite hard to wake him.

He wakes with a start and looks a little bewildered as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes. I smile at him as I bring his hand to rest against my stomach.

"It looks like you arrived back just in time. I think this little one is going to make an appearance today," I say.

Peeta's eyes grow wide in shock and awe as he reaches out both hands to clasp my belly between them.

"Really? Are you in labour?" he asks.

"I think so. I've been feeling mild contractions for the last hour," I say.

Peeta's eyes widen again as he throws the covers back and jumps out the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? We need to get you to the hospital," he says.

He begins rushing about our bedroom trying to find some clothes. I laugh as I manage to heave myself up into a sitting position. My hand goes to cradle my belly.

"It's okay. The contractions are still quite far apart. We have time. Though we should phone our parents and the hospital to let them know what is happening," I say.

Peeta stops his rushing and takes a deep breath before stepping towards me. He crouches down to look me in the eye.

"Are you sure? Because I can handle a battle zone but childbirth is way out of my comfort zone," he says.

I smile at him as I reach out to stroke the side of his face.

"I'm sure. But can you help me get up? I need to go to the toilet," I say.

Peeta smiles back at me and nods his head. He sticks his hand out for me and helps me to my feet. He talks to me all the way to the bathroom as he asks me what else I need and what else he can do for me. I smile as I answer his questions and grip onto his hand tightly when a contraction hits. I get the feeling Peeta is going to be a bit frantic as we wait for this labour to develop. He begins rushing about the house again as he makes sure everything is ready for when we have to leave.

It's slightly scary thinking about what I will have to go through in the next few hours but exciting at the same time. And I am just so thankful that Peeta is going to be here with me to experience it.

* * *

Seven hours later I am completely exhausted but unbelievably happy as I watch Peeta hold our daughter for the first time. She weighs 8lbs and 7oz, has a shock of dark hair and the cutest ten fingers and toes imaginable.

He sits beside me on the bed, cradling her in his arms with the biggest smile on his face. He hasn't stopped looking at her since the midwife placed her in his arms but he looks up now to me with tears in his eyes. But even through all the tears I can see the absolute joy and wonder in his face. I feel proud knowing that I helped put that look there.

"Thank you," he says placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Thank you for giving me the most perfect and beautiful daughter."

I smile at him tiredly as I rest my head against his shoulder and watch as our daughter sleeps peacefully. Peeta's gaze goes back to look at her adoringly. I realise that I will probably have to be content with being the second most important girl in Peeta's life now. Our daughter has made him completely smitten.

I can't believe we almost didn't get this moment together. One day later and Peeta would have missed the birth of his child. I know it would still be special to see him hold her for the first time, even if it was months after she was born, but I can't imagine experiencing this moment without him. I suddenly don't care that he missed almost every moment of the pregnancy. He's here now.

There is a soft knocking on the door and we both turn our heads round to look in the direction. We are met by the wide smiles of Peeta's parents. They both tentatively walk into the room, careful to not wake the baby as their eyes lock onto her sleeping form.

Peeta's dad is holding an "It's a girl!" balloon and fluffy pink rabbit as they both make their way further into the room to take a closer look at their granddaughter.

"Congratulations," Peeta's dad says.

He bends down to place a kiss on the side of my cheek and hands me the rabbit toy and balloon.

"Thank you," I say taking the gifts off him. "I've feel like I have just run ten marathons."

Mark chuckles.

"Well, you still look beautiful," he says. "I hope Peeta here wasn't too useless. I always felt queasy whenever Caroline was in labour."

Caroline shakes her head.

"Your father actually passed out when Duncan was born. Totally pathetic," Caroline says.

Peeta turns to look at his dad with a smile.

"No. I felt fine. Though I cried more than this one when she was born," Peeta replies.

Mark chuckles before my attention is turned to Caroline as she bends down next to Peeta. She reaches out to gently stroke some of my daughter's hair.

"She's gorgeous. You've done well," Caroline says.

"What did you expect? She has two extremely attractive parents. She was always going to be beautiful," Peeta says with a grin.

Caroline rolls her eyes at him.

"I see parenthood has made you no less arrogant," Caroline replies.

We all laugh but soon all our attention is pulled back to the sleeping baby in Peeta's arms.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Caroline asks.

Peeta turns to look at me and gives me the nod to tell them. I reach over to my daughter and stroke her head as we get ready to give her her name for the first time.

"Grace," I say with a smile. "Grace Willow Mellark."

"What a beautiful name. It suits her perfectly," Caroline replies.

She smiles fondly at Grace before bringing her eyes up to me and giving me an appreciative smile. I can tell she is touched we gave her a biblical name.

We spent a long time debating the name. It proved more difficult than we thought. As I have been a teacher for the last eight years there are a lot of names I wouldn't even consider because I've taught pupils that have ruined certain names for me forever. And Peeta was keen to have a biblical name. It took many skype calls and letters to decide on a name we were both comfortable with.

Caroline is now sticking her arms out, desperate to hold Grace and Peeta reluctantly hands her over as if she is the most fragile thing in the world. Caroline smiles as she arranges Grace in her arms. Peeta's dad still stands, watching his wife rock his granddaughter.

"The hard work starts here. Raising a child is no walk in the park. There will be times you just want to run and hide from her," he says.

Caroline looks up to scowl at her husband.

"Stop scaring them. A child is the greatest gift in the world. They are going to be just fine," Caroline says.

Grace stretches out her arms and gives a little cry as she stirs in Caroline's arms. Her eyes open and her wails begin to fill the room.

"I think she wants her mummy again," Caroline says.

She passes Grace back to me and I hush her as Caroline carefully places her in my arms. I bounce her up and down as I try to calm her. Peeta's arm immediately goes around my shoulder as he helps me to calm her. Eventually Grace's cries stops and she looks up at us all with rapt curiosity. I smile down at her lovingly as she continues to look up at us all.

It's scary to think Peeta and I are now in charge of this little life. We will probably not get everything right and with Peeta in the army there will be times when I will have to look after her on my own. But I have learnt over the years that it is okay to be scared every now and again. It is one of our most natural reactions. And quite often the things that scare us end up bringing us our greatest joys and triumphs.

So for once, I don't mind being scared at all.


End file.
